Mistakes
by Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu
Summary: FINISHED/EDITED You can not rape the willing. There is no such things as forced love in the feudal era. You either want them or not. You can choose whether you want that child, even if Nature says otherwise... SesshomaruOC InuKag
1. Under the Wrong Moon

**This had to be one of my best pieces of work... so to make it much more creditable, I edited this til my eyed bled. I want it to the best of my works... the absolute best... well besides another piece, but I'm not going to go there. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

The darkened skies of the fedual era was brightened devilishly as an unusal light glowed down upon it. A lustful red moon hung in the sky, casting an errie midnight orange spotlight. The forest of the Western Lands was full of life, for some reason, seeming to be hyped with an unspeakable energy by the moon. Everywhere, the smells of sexual activity was in the stirred air. A certain taiyokai knew of why his lands were so excited this red moon. 

Sesshomaru was carefully -yet gracefully- going through his nightly patrol. His father taught him to _never_ go outside during a red moon. Never because it was mating season for dragons, a forceful and mischivious race that's said to be neither demon nor human. Why his father spoke of such a warning, Sesshomaru neither knew nor cared. However, he did keep his wits about him as he made his way back home.

His father told him that dragons, during these full moons, were not in their right of minds. The first figure that a dragon would see that seemed like a worthy mate would be pounced upon and mated... sometimes raped.

/- _You can't rape the willing_ -/ Sesshomaru thought bitterly.

Why? He didn't know. Probably because the reason his father locked the doors to the mansion during the red moons was because Inuyasha's mother had been 'raped' while going outside to play with the mansion's pet. However, Sesshomaru could tell that the wench had enjoyed been forced upon by the dragon that mated her. However, it was a dry mate and she wouldn't bere a child. Sesshomaru growled.

/- _That slut of a human woman; stating she was raped when she utterly enjoyed it._ -/

Finding himself being distracted from the focus watching his surroundings, Sesshomaru shooked his head slightly, coming back from memory lane. Seeing his mansion from a few miles away, the lord sighed. He had to admit, he was a little worried about being pounced upon... not that he couldn't take care of himself, but now that he was almost home, he could leave the unneeded stress behind him.

/- _Besides, I don't have dragons in my territory any longer. Only the Southern and Northern lands have dragons. I have nothing to worry about_ -/

Walking deeper into the forest, Sesshomaru partly dropped his guard, finally relaxing after talking himself out of not being bothered. However -but he would never admit this to himself- Sesshomaru would always have a certain fear of the red moon.

Unbeknowst to the taiyokai, a figured **had** been following him since he left his mansion, waiting for him to drop that guard of his and sigh in relief. A mischievious smile painted onto its lips as it disappeared back into the shadows.

Sesshomaru, with his guard still down, gasped lightly as an outlined figured came from his left, but then dissapeared. Huffing, the lord put his guard back up, walking slower to keep his wits about him. The same outline, seen as a woman this time, came from the right... and then vanished. Sesshomaru stopped, growing; tired of the games this -obviously- female was playing. His face stayed cool and emotionless, shifting his eyes back and forth in the deep, orange-light laced forest.

Finally, the woman showed herself in front of him. Something, however,wasn'tsitting rightwithin the taiyoukai lord's head, making him edgy. One; she was a dragon... due to the ocean blue wings folded against her back. Two; her teal blue eyes were full of the excitement that Sesshomaru had sensed all around the forest. Three; she approched him as if he was another, not specialdemon... in a trance.

/- _This dragon is under the seasonal influence of tonight's red moon... but what's a dragon doing in my lands? Is there a tribe living here that I don't know about?_ -/

The moonlight hit the woman, giving a clear view of the stalker in the forest. A slim waist, tall stature, toned body, large bust, gold and blue armor along the chest and hips. A sapphire in her forehead. Sessomaru's eyes narrowed as the woman finally stood in front of him, her eyes stilled tranced.

Not budging from his place, Sesshomaru glared at the dragon, his eyes seeming to burn holes.

"Why do you stalk me, dragon?" He demanded.

The shoujo-ryu didn't respond, but instead, looked down at the limp sleeve where Sesshomaru's arm was missing for the longest time. A smirk formed on the female's lips, making the taiyoukai huff.

/- _She probably sees me as unworthy of a mate because of my missing arm._ -/

Suddenly, stunning him, the dragoness touched the sleeve, looking at it with great concentration. Looking back at Sesshomaru, who was still surprised -but emotionless- he could read the dragon wanted him to sit down.

"Why should I?" He asked in monotone.

She narrowed her eyes, finding the answer to be quite obvious. Not saying a work, Sesshomaru decided to concede, seeing that he would gain his arm back. Sitting against a nearby tree, he looked at the ryu with impatience, hoping she would hurry up. He did smirk slightly, seeing the surprised look on her face from his show of small submission.

/-_ Probably because she can't believe I listened to her. However, I'm just going to get back my arm, and nothing more. If she thinks that I'll bed with her afterwards she's saddly mistaken._ -/ He thought bitterly.

Slowly, the unknown woman sat beside him, folding the loose sleeve up until the forearm showed. She frowned as she touched it, making Sesshomaru flinch. The tenderness of the ryu's hands startled him. It felt like warm feathers brushing against his numb skin... but suddenly, he could feel in those areas... and even move.

The taiyoukai looked down, seeing his new arm engulfed with a bluish glow. While the ryu worked on more on his arm, she began to stroke the flesh, seeming to bring it back to life. So beautiful was this female's touch that Sesshomaru found himself biting his lip to supress a moan. Finally, feeling his left arm in the longest time, he flexed his fingers, almost frightened of it.

/- _It's been too long... since I've been able to feel anything with this arm... and I'm thankful that the first I could feel was this ryu's wonderful fingers._ -/

The woman smiled at her handy work, rubbing his shoulder and down to his clawed fingers. Sesshomaru's mask was brought down for the first in many years, seeming to be in debt to the dragoness. With his right arm, he cupped her chin, startling the tranced creature. He, himself, was also a little bothered that he was warming up to this woman so quickly when he _just_ told himself that he was going to leave her as soon as his arm was back.

/- _I can't help it. She's done so much for me. I knew I was getting my arm back, but I didn't know how much it would affect me. I'm in debt to her..._ -/ He whispered in his mind.

Forcing the ryu to look at him, the taiyokai flexed his newly formed arm again before asking, "What is your name?"

Her tranced eyes widening, she smiled weakly... resting her palms on his chest tenatively.

"Tenshika. I'm glad I could help you..." She whispered, her voice somewhat deep for a woman's.

Sesshomaru smiled rarely, holding the female closely with his new arm. He drew her face closer, his warm breath tingling her mouth.

"I'm thankful that you helped me, Tenshika."

Slowly, without thinking, he closed the distance between then, surcoming to his own overwhealming lust and flattery. Tenshika's lips were as soft as her touch as she moaned from surprise... and tranced lust. The dog lord took it as submission and his hands moved to her back, rubbing it affectionately. However -with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation- he didn't see the smirk forming on the woman's pucked lips.

/- _He's now worthy. His seed shall make a great child for the tribe._ -/

With that, her hands moved south as the taiyokai was taken as a willing prisoner by the seduction of the red moon.

* * *


	2. Day After

/- _At least the sun is normal_ -/ Sesshomaru sighed as he slipped into his white mansion kimono.

Looking outside towards his lands made the taiyokai's tail fur stand on end. He had awakened to find himself back in his chambers; in his bed... completely untouched. However, that was not the case with last night. Last night was...

/-_ Interesting, to say the least..._ -/

Last night, during his patrol under the red moon of dragon mating season, Sesshomaru was confronted by a tranced shoujo ryu. He was actually **seduced** by the unknown dragon and mated with her. He let her...

/-_ I shouldn't have given in so easily, but... something inside me willed me to her._ -/

Looking at his new arm, Sesshomaru's stone eyes closed, remembering her feather soft touch... and her softer lips. How he wished to feel such kindness again... but it was bothering him to why. Inu-yokai kept life mates; they just didn't go around at night and give out their genes. And even though he wanted to believe it was just a one-night stand, Sesshomaru couldn't keep her tranced-like eyes out of his head.

/- _Why do I wish to see that dragon again? Why did I give my body so willingly to her, knowing she wasn't in her right of mind? Was it lust?_ -/

The Lord's mind was totally clouded with questions that he knew had answers... and with the night before. That **magical** night before. He wanted to forget; wanted to let go of the fact the some random dragon out there is now carrying his children, but he felt some sort of responsibility.

/- _I'm the one who gave in, therefore I'm responsible for that child, regardless of it being a one-night stand. Besides, I **am** in dept to her. _-/ He smiled slightly, looking at his new arm again and flexing his fingers.

Walking out of his chambers towards Rin's room to check up on her, Sesshomaru started to pounder on the dragon's name.

/- _I did ask of her name before we mated... but I can't seem to remember..._ -/

"Tenshika, I'm glad I could help."

The lord gasped lightly as the dragoness' deep, rich voice went through his memory, giving him an identity.

"Tenshika... I feel that we will cross paths soon again." He whispered to himself, walking down the dim hallways as he followed the smell of flowers that Rin brought in some much.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you!" 

"Inuyasha, over here!"

"Oh gods! What happened to her?"

The miko's eyes were bolted open, her sapphire eyes nothing but black nothingness and fear. She lay on the ground, her legs spread and her uniform torn in different places. Blood escaped from her back and her mouth was opened wide, as if to scream, but nothing came out.

Inuyasha recoiled at the scene, finding it to be obvious to what happened to Kagome. The smell of a male was drenched in the blood and semen was present.

/- _She was raped..._ -/

Miroku was brave enough to pick Kagome up from the scene and place her on Kirara's back. They raced to Keade's village, which was where they were stationed the night before. When the elder priestess saw the poor girl, she almost had a heart attack. Shippo was equally surprised.

"W-what happened to her?" He yelped.

Sango's skin paled, trying to imaging what Kagome must have been through that night. Miroku also didn't have the heart to say. Inuyasha growled and ran off, following the scent of the male that forced himself upon Kagome.

After gathering from shock, Kaede sighed, examining Kagome's worn body. She wrapped the young miko in cotton blankets before continuing with questions.

"By any chance was Kagome out towards the well last night?"

"Yes, Kaede." Miroku answer, sitting across from her.

"Oh, that's not good. Ye should never go out on ye own during a red moon.Tis the dragon mating season. Have ye every heard of them?"

"You mean fire-breathers?" Sango replied.

"Nay, child. Dragons of the human type. Humanoid dragons... are the worst kind. During the red moon, thy stray from their lands and seek out 'worthy' mates. Even though these are the Western Lands and dragons don't live here, thy will travel a great distance to search for the perfect mate."

"You mean... they force themselves upon 'worthy' mates?" Miroku winced.

"Aye. Any human or demon foolish enough to wander by thyselves during such a time will surely be taken of ye innocence. Kagome must have come across a male dragon on a rampage. She is lucky, since male ryus usually have dry mates."

"Dry mates. What's that?" Shippo asked.

"It's when Kagome won't be having a child out of all this. During the red moon, tis usually the female's time to find the 'worthy' mate and the males... just seek out pleasure."

"Do the female dragons force themselves?" Miroku asked.

"Nay, they seduce."

"Nani?" They said in unison.

"Thy will give ye the one thing ye always desired... and then pull ye into a world of fantasy. When ye wake up the next day, tis feels like all was a dream, but an overwhelming parental instinct will start to take hold of ye. That's how dragon tribes grow in strength... from the many males that are claimed by a shoujo ryu and share their essence."

* * *

Within a mountain range of the Southern Lands, a large castle stood strong on the face. From its vantage point, hardly any enemies could come to it. Only the flight of the ryus can access the mansion. Many fly in and out of the mountain home, while many stay to tend to the needs of the mansion and lower levels of the mountain castle. As of now, many dragons flocked back to their home, carrying babies or satisfied from a night of mating. 

Deep within the mansion, however... three dragons already have arrived back home. One ryu being quite familiar.

"Tenshika-sama, you're back already? You must have landed your mate quickly." One of her servants stated, following the ryu around the mansion chambers.

The other ryu, a male, walked next to Tenshika... seeming to be equal in Lord rank.

"Well, I try not to mate with many males in one night. It tires me." She smirked, running a hand through her light blue hair.

The male beside her chuckled, his black wings opening briefly. "I followed you to the Western Lands and bagged me a nice human wench. She seemed strange, though... her kimono was very high, showing off her legs; I just couldn't give her up. And she was a miko, too."

"Did she smell of a male already?" Tenshika asked.

The male scratched his head. "How was I to know? It was Red Moon, remember? Hardly anyone remembers who they mated with, or if they were already claimed."

The shoujo ryu lord narrowed her aqua eyes, causing both dragons to cower.

"Don't play me for a fool, Sentai! Shoujo ryus don't remember, but males do... they just can't control themselves... you horny bastards."

Sentai chuckled nervously. "Aww... don't call us that. We can't help if we don't let you females have all the fun during red moons. And to answer your question, 'yes'. She smelled of half demon."

Tenshika gasped, as so the other shoujo ryu. An evil smiled painted onto her lips.

"A half demon, you say? I **despise** half demons! I hope you did your worst to that strange miko, Sentai. Miha, come. I have much to do. The tribe is coming back and I need to count how many new additions are going to be in the tribe... and how many half breeds I need to kill from the outcome of last night."

"Yes, Tenshika-sama." Miha whispered as the two of them walked from the male dragon.

Sentai just shook his hand, stretching his arms and wings.

/- _That Tenshika; she's got a mean streak after Red Moon that'll put anyone off their game. I just know I have to find that wench again. She was the bestlay I've had in 2,000 years!_ -/ Sentai chuckled deeply, walking off in the opposite direction.

Making her way to the mansion's large courtyard, she stepped with a grace that threatened Sesshomaru's. Her eyes were now strong and fierce, much different from the submissive trance she was in last night. Her servant, Miha, tried to keep up with the shoujo ryu lord as her long legs strides took her to the middle of the courtyard in seconds, where the whole dragon tribe stood around, waiting for her presence.

Chatter went everywhere, echoing through the mountain range on which they lived. With one clear of her throat, the mountains silenced, her people stopped movement, and all fell on one knee, paying respect to their lord and master.

"You may rise, my people. Please... may the men follow Miha to the mansion, while the shoujo ryus stay out here. I must examine each of you... for any needed extermination." Tenshika scowled, the sapphire on her head reflecting the sun's early light.

The males did as they were told and followed Miha to the mansion. The women stood in a crowd in front of their Lord, extremely afraid for their unborn children being killed. They were well aware of Tenshika's deep hatred for any half demons or dragons... and of her ability to destroy unborn life with the sapphire on her head.

As she walked through the crowd, her nose was on high, sniffing for anyone of the shoujo ryus that smelled of human. Tenshika found human blood mixed with demons and dragons alike to be cursed. It was an utter disrespect to her tribe to have human blood in it and she would not think twice about killing a mother-to-be's child.

Finally, a dead on-lock.

/- _Fresh prey..._ -/ Tenshika smirked evilly, cutting through the crowd on the trail of ningen blood.

Pushing two ryus out of the way who were protecting the 'infected', the Ryu Lord growled, looking at the cowering female at her feet as her jewel glowed light blue.

"Please, spare my child! This is my first offspring. Just let the boy live for once." She begged, her wings wrapped around her stomach.

Tenshika snarled at the pitiful sight. Picking the female up by her hair, she positioned her mouth to her ears, growling in her most lethal and animalistic tone; her already deep voice sounding like the devil itself.

"How dare you try to protect evil's reincarnate? Humans should keep to themselves. They make us demons and dragons weaker and more tainted. Humans only know of wars and confusion... and it being a male! Your son shall never see the light of day."

With her hands pinning her to the ground, Tenshika straddling her legs and -the sapphire glowing into a bloody ruby- her whole body glowed a dark blue. She used her free hand tocovered the 'infected' dragon's stomach, despite the woman's wings blocking the way. The poor female struggled to break free as her parental instinct spiked. Her body shifted and thrusted against Tenshika's wishes; slowly feeling the life inside her fading. All she could do was stare fearfully as Tenshika's jewel glowed angrily.

The others watched in horror as the Lord sucked the child from the shoujo ryu. Lifting off the dragoness, Tenshika looked emotionless as the mother-to-be was broken of her spirit. The unborn baby floated in a blue sphere over Tenshika's hand, and with the closing of her eyes, her jewel relaxed and turned back into a sapphire, the sphere shone red and then disintegrated.

"How could you? That was going to be my first child." The woman whispered, holding her stomach as she looked blankly at the ground.

Tenshika huffed, putting a hand on her armored hips. "I did you a favor. Oh, and I also know of your human mate. If you some much as travel to the Western Lands to met up with him again, I'll take **YOUR** life next time **AND** the soul of your lover shall be forever entrapped within one of my life spheres." She whispered, her deep voice cutting through her like the hole in her womb.

The shoujo ryu lord then looked at the frightened crowd, her mask of stone still on; her icy teel eyes piercing through them. However, her eyes seemed merciful this time.

"Good news. Everyone else seems to be healthy. We shall have a good addition to the tribe this year. Let me remind you that I kill half breeds within you for your own good. Human blood should never mix... because half breeds are evil reincarnated. They shall bring destruction to this all-ready war torn era. It's not this shoujo ryu's fault that she mated with a human last night, but she's fallen in love with one."

The crowd eyed the ryu, giving her no more sympathy.

"Don't see me as cruel... I don't **seek** the destruction of all humans and half breeds, but Kami help me, I will prevent any from coming from my tribe. Do I make myself clear?"

The shoujo ryus fell of their knees again, no longer frightened of Tenshika, but fueled with pride that they had no 'cursed' blood within their dragon tribe.

"Hai, Tenshika-sama! Long live the dragon tribe!" The females chanted.

Even the shoujo ryu that just had her baby destroyed from inside her womb kneeled, her eyes full of sorrow, but her voice full of the same pride.

"Rise dragons. I'll be expecting a healthy generation a year from now. You are all dismissed."

And with that whim, normal activity resumed in the village-like courtyard of the mansion. The normal air space was crowded with ryus, flying in and out of the mountains and flying down to the lower levels of the castle once again. A normal day was upon the mountain range.

Tenshika walked into her mansion chambers, seeing the males leaving with content looks on their faces.

/-_ I hope Miha told them about my new rule; check your mates for signs before claiming them. I don't want us to have such a lustful title anymore. _-/

Suddenly, as if the word 'lust' triggered something, two strong arms circled Tenshika's waist, pulling her close to an armored chest. She turned around to meet Sentai's eyes, him smiling seductively.

"I hope that just because red moon is over that we can't have any fun."

Tenshika turned around and scowled at him, her hands resting on his chest if she needed to push off.

"We are not mates, Sentai... don't try it."

"Aww... don't shun me away, my Tenshi."

The shoujo ryu lord winced at the nickname that Sentai dawned upon her. The word 'Tenshi' was in her name, making it easy for Sentai to call her one. Using her hands, she pushed off, making Sentai chuckle warmly.

"Feisty as usual, Tenshika. I'll wait for the day that you finally become my life mate."

She spat at him, her fists balling.

"You can just keep waiting." She snarled, her sapphire glowing slightly in anger.

Sentai's expression stayed cheerful, causingher to growl again. He advanced, but stopped, knowing that would be suicidal. In the end, he chuckled again.

"I hope you take care of the child, Tenshi. If we can't make one ourselves, we might as well take care of someone else's."

The dragon Lord huffed.

"I have no desire to take care of a child I don't know the father to. I shall destroy this one as I have so many others." And with that, Tenshika left the flirting Sentai the second time that day.

Even though she acted otherwise, Tenshika's attitude was _good_ today. She could have acted much worse to Sentai today, but his advances on her were becoming more of a... turn on than an annoyance. And the more of a turn-on Sentai became, the worse her attitude towards him. But now -more than ever- Tenshika didn't wish to be life mates with the dragon lord of the North.

/- _I may not remember last night... but I still feel the same beautiful tingle of warm breath against my lips... and the cute smile he wore. I wish I could remember his face, though; that was no ordinary man. He was the man of my dreams... and unlike so many other unborn babies I've killed inside me... I wish to bere this one for some reason. I can sense that this one... is truly worthy and I will truly love it. Oh, how I wish to know of my child's father so that we may live a peaceful life. Maybe I will met him again one day._ -/

Covering her naked stomach affectionately with her hand, Tenshika smiled warmly, walking to her bedroom chambers.

* * *

/- _The scent is getting thicker_ -/ Inuyasha stated, stopping at the start of a mountain range. 

In his anger, Inuyasha had traveled a very far distance from home, following the scent of the male that had forced himself upon Kagome that morning. It was now the afternoon, with the hanyou well out of his brother's familiar lands.

/- _Damn... these must be the Southern lands. Why would Kagome's attacker travel all the way to the Western Lands just for her?_ -/

Looking at the mountain range that lied ahead of him, Inuyasha sighed, a face of determination covering his features.

/- _It doesn't matter. This male's scent is in this mountain range somewhere... and he shall pay with his life for ever laying a hand on Kagome!_ -/

With that said, the hanyou dashed off, taking the cover of the falling sun's shadows from any unknown enemies sure to come.


	3. I'm On My Way

/- _These mountains get cold quick! _-/

Following the scent of the unknown male, Inuyasha growled, finding the cold air of the mountain to be annoying. However, he'd expected that on the count that it was dusk and the sun was out of site.

The climb up the mountain wasn't the hard part. It was finding the male in the many rocky cliffs, boarders, and valleys of the range that was tricky. And as big as the place was, Inuyasha could hardly pick a place to look first. In the end, his noise did the work. Tracking the quickest way to where ever, the hanyou soon looked upon a large castle, almost the size of Naraku's.

What amazed him, however, was the fact that it was built on the side of the mountain.

/- _Damn. How am I suppose to get in it? I bet if I hadn't rushed all the way over here, I'd know more about the rapist. That old hag Kaede knows everything._ -/

Suddenly beating himself up for not getting any information before leaving the Western Lands, the hanyou gasped, seeing something fly from the main mansion. It was too far up to be recognized as nothing but a person with wings. Hiding, so not to be seen from the sky, Inuyasha's nose wrinkled, catching the scent of another... more familiar person.

/- _Sesshomaru? How can that be; that flying creature smells faintly of Sesshomaru..._ -/

Passing it off as his nose working too hard, Inuyasha figured the only way in the castle was by flight-- on the count of the creature. However, that didn't stop him.

/- _One of those lower leveled mansions must have an opening I can get to. Either that or climb up the mountain to jump in the courtyard... which wouldn't be too bright on the count of they would sure as hell have guards. I don't want trouble... just the life of Kagome's attacker._ -/

With that in mind -and a powerful jump- Inuyasha went air born, covering ground on the mountain range and still complaining about the cold.

In the main mansion's bed chambers, Tenshika sighed, running a hand through her sky blue hair as she walked to her room. She was tired from a day of killing. Of course, nothing gave her more pleasure than seeing the death of another half breed, but the energy needed was so much, it was stupid.

Sliding open a door and entering her room, she sighed again, replaying today's events in order as she undressed herself.

/- _Let's see... I killed five half breeds today, counted over twenty new additions, warned off Sentai three times... and decided to keep an offspring for once._ -/

Smiling to herself, Tenshika slipped on a white kobi (whatever that thing is that looks like a robe you put onto sleep in). She was quite content with herself for some reason, and in the back of her mind Tenshika didn't like it, nor understood it.

/- _Why am I so cheerful all of a sudden? I've never been this happy in my life. Every since last night..._ -/

The shoujo ryu lord gasped as a suddenly flash of her forgotten scene last night went through her mind. Sliver hair and shining yellow eyes. Those eyes... it sent a shiver down Tenshika's spine and a flutter in her blue wings. No one had ever turned her on such as that man. Not even Sentai could match him.

/- _And I **mated** with him. Oh, if only I knew who he was! I'd be even happier, but somehow... just knowing that I'm going to rear his child makes me extremely blissful. It's scary, even. _-/

"Well, someone's in a good mood."

The dragon lord gasped, but then growled, turning around to face Sentai, leaning on the entrance of her bathing room. He was dressed in nothing but pants of black silk.

"What do you want?" She snapped, her wings stretched in showing her annoyance.

Sentai stood off the door, crossing his arms, smirking.

"Calm down, Tenshi." Sentai started, making Tenshika growl at the nickname. "I didn't come here to fight... or to flirt."

"Then why did you sneak into my chambers without my say so? You know only my 'mate' can do that, which you are not."

Sentai dramatically put his hands to his heart, a fake hurt expression on his face. "Oh, Tenshi, that was just hurtful! You know we're practically mates -we've know each other for so long- so I have every right to come in your chambers." He stated, nearing the shoujo ryu lord.

However, Tenshika snarled loudly, causing him to recoil.

"Keep your distance. You said you weren't here to flirt, so what did you invade my privacy for?"

Sentai sighed -seeing he failed once again at taming Tenshika- and went on.

"Well, I though I'd tell ya a clue to who your baby's daddy might be."

The dragoness' teal blue eyes lit up in hope, shown clearly to Sentai, but then hidden again.

"I told you, Sentai. I do not wish to know of him. It was just another one-night stand." She huffed, looking away.

"Don't even play that with me, Tenshika," Sentai replied, using her real name to grab her attention. "I can sense that you actually have a parental love for that kid and are on the brink of 'desperate' of knowing its father. I can see it in your eyes."

However, the dragoness just huffed again, keeping her eyes away. Sentai neared her once again, but not to flirt. He put warm hands on the shoujo ryu lord's shoulders, rubbing them gently.

"Listen... I have the best sense of smell out of all of the ryus here... and I can faintly tell that your child's father is related to the male that had claims on the miko I mated with."

Tenshika gasped, turning around to meet Sentai's coal-colored eyes.

"That can't be true, Sentai. The miko smelled of half-demon, did she not? How can my child's father be kin of a hanyou?"

The Northern ryu lord lifted his shoulders.

"I don't know, Tenshika, but my nose never lies. Since I traveled to the Western Lands when I mated with the miko, your child's father should be there."

For the first time, Tenshika smiled at Sentai, actually embracing him as her wings relaxed. She slightly sobbed, rubbing her face in his bare chest.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Sentai. Arigatou..." She whispered.

"You're welcome..." He responded, embracing Tenshika back.

However, Sentai couldn't pass up such a golden opportunity. As one hand rested against the dragoness' back, the other headed south, groping Tenshika. She grew so angry, she clawed Sentai's back where her hands were and then punched him to the ground.

"Horny male ryus... don't know when to runt and when to stop." She huffed, crossing her arms.

Sentai chuckled nervously, rubbing his back were blood was starting to leak.

"Gomen, Tenshika-sama. How about I make it up to you by being your nose tomorrow? I'll guide ya to the male that smells like your baby."

She recoiled, gagging mentally at the fact that she would spend the whole day with Sentai.

"No thanks; I'll manage by myself... and I'll start looking right away." Tenshika sighed, slipping her kobi off.

Ryus, not ones for modesty, didn't think twice about seeing each other nude. Hence, Sentai didn't blush or nosebleed when seeing Tenshika slip on her armor. It was nothing he hadn't seen before.

"Are you sure you want to go to the Western Lands alone, Tenshika? It's a long ways and you don't gain protection from the Lord of the Southern Lands if you go." He reminded as Tenshika reached for her weapon of choice... a blue-painted zanbatou.

"I'm sure, Sentai. I'm willing to rusk my safety to know of my child's father. And I can sniff out any half demon. I'll be fine... and I'll expect you to run things while I'm gone." She sighed, looking at the ryu lord soulfully.

Seeing as Tenshika was in another situation that she wasn't going to be talked out of, Sentai sighed, chuckling.

"I hope for your safe return, Tenshika-sama." He added, bowing slightly.

Putting on her midnight blue cape -sliding her wings through the holes in the back- she bid her 'companion' fare-well and ran off. Walking out of the bed chamber, Sentai's expression suddenly turned from his 'glass-half-full' mood to a killer instinct.

/- _I can smell a hanyou... it's the one that had claims on that miko. I've been expecting him._ -/ He stated, going to the lower levels of the castle to cut him off.

Opening the door to the main mansion doors and flying off, Tenshika not only had one lead of her child's father, but two.

/- _Kin of a half breed... and has yellow and silver eyes. I'll find him, even if I have to travel all over Japan to do it!_ -/ She vowed, flying over and out of the mountain range.

However, as the shoujo ryu lord lifted out of the range, she could have sworn she smelt the stench of a half demon near the castle. Too set on her current mission, Tenshika took no time to kill it and flew off, her mind in full focus.

* * *

In the lower levels of the mansion, most ryus lay asleep... unaware that a hanyou was in their wakes. Making his steps light so not to stir any of the villagers, Inuyasha continued his search for Kagome's attacker. Finding the male's scent to be strong, Inuyasha quickened his pace, finding the hallway he was in the take him to the main mansion.

Suddenly, blood came to his nose.

/- _The male... he's bleeding. Not a lot, but it makes his scent easier to find._ -/

The hallway became wider and wider, giving the hanyou the impression that the more important villagers slept here. Finally he was in the main mansion. However, Inuyasha didn't stop for a moment on the trail, finding it to be very strong.

Suddenly, he winced back, feeling cold blood under his feet... and a trail going down another hallway and into the shadows. However, before he could get to the shadows, a small chuckle came from them. Inuyasha growled. "Show yourself!"

"So, you're the hanyou that had claims to that strange miko. I figured you'd come."

Inuyasha stepped back snarling as Sentai showed himself, smirking. The hanyou got a good look at him. Black narrow eyes, shoulder-length hair... and black wings.

"What are you?" He whispered.

"Hmm... I guess you don't know of a humanoid dragon when you see one. I'm quite offended. You break in, set on killing me when you don't even know what I am." Sentai huffed, a scowl on his lips.

Inuyasha gasped, his voice caught in wires. He remembered... humanoid dragons.

/- _N-no... the same dragon that raped my mother so long ago... the same dragon that raped Kagome._ -/

Sentai saw the anger in Inuyasha's eyes and found it rather amusing. Then, suddenly, it hit him.

"You know, you did look familiar. You have your mother's hair... the same woman I mated with years ago."

That pissed Inuyasha off more than surprising him. Taking his sword out, the inu-hanyou growled lethality.

"You LECH! You're the one who raped my mother AND Kagome! You have no right to live, scum-bag." He spat out, the venom pouring out of his mouth.

Sentai huffed.

"Hanyou, you'd best mind your tongue. We ryus don't take kindly to hanyous... and you're lucky that I haven't killed you on the spot. As for your mother... she willingly gave her body to me. Your father wasn't present for her during that Red Moon and when she saw me... she wanted it nice... and hard." The Northern ryu lord chuckled darkly, a gothic laugh erupting from his throat.

Finding it very VERY hard to believe, Inuyasha charged.

"You lie!" He yelled, striking with his sword.

Sentai swiftly moved away, ending up behind Inuyasha to the point he could whisper in his ear.

"You'd best put that toothpick away, hanyou. It takes more than strength to win a battle, especially with a ryu."

"Urusei!" He spat, summoning the wind scar and cutting the hallway in two.

Sentai flew through the hole in the roof, landing on the outside of the mansion gracefully as Inuyasha jumped and landed. The Northern ryu lord spat on the ground, sending a irritated glare Inuyasha's way.

"I don't appreciate the hole in our roof. I shall cover it with your skin after I'm finish killing you." he growled.

The hanyou smirked, positioning his sword.

"I'd like to see you try!" He said before charging again.

Sentai made his own charge, his claws pointed out. "After I'm done with you, I'll be sure to 'make nice' with that miko again. She was a blast."

The comment only made Inuyasha more enraged as he ran his sword down Sentai, only to be halted by his claws. Inuyasha gasped as Sentai's claws glowed black and his fingers stopped the sword from cutting him.

"As I stated before, your toothpick of a weapon is nothing against me. I wonder if your kin is better at combat." Sentai stated, clawing out at Inuyasha.

He jumped back, landing on another roof. As the two battled it out, they exchanged dialogue.

"You have kin, do you not, hanyou?"

"What's it to you?"

"My mate smells of you faintly, but not directly of you. She might have courted with one of your kin."

"Don't look at me, I don't keep in contact with my bastard of a brother."

"Answer me this, half-demon; who is the name of your kin --your brother?"

"If you have to know, it's Sesshomaru."

Suddenly, the battling stopped. Inuyasha and Sentai stood opposite of each other, weapons still out... their faces in confusion.

"You mean to tell me that you are the brother of Sesshomaru-sama? The Sessomaru-sama of the Western Lands?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Listen, we need not be enemies. We might as well be family." Sentai sighed, putting down his claws.

"What do you mean family? Why would I be kin of a rapist dragon like you!"

"Because your brother is the father of my mate's child."

Inuyasha was taken back.

"Wha the...? You can't be serious! Sesshomaru would never mate with anyone. He hardly even courts! What makes you so sure he's the father of your mate's offspring? And what kind of mate courts with someone other than her male!" Inuyasha demanded, pointing his sword at the Northern ryu lord.

In the end, Sentai gave a trademark smile.

"Hanyou... whatever your name is... I have some explaining to give to you that you might want to hear. Put the sword away and meet me at the valley below this mountain."

"Why the valley?"

"Didn't you remember the comment I made about us ryus not being friendly to half-demons? If one was to see you, you'd be dead right now and I would be killed for treason."

Reluctantly, Inuyasha nodded, sheathing his sword. Sentai opened his wings, flying out of the courtyard and down the mountain. Inuyasha also made his way to the valley, sky diving down. As they advance further, Sentai sighed, still smiling.

/-_ You better be glad I love you, Tenshika. I will be expecting a nice reward from talking with this dirty half-demon for information of you child's father_. -/

Inuyasha was having different thoughts.

/- _This better be good. I shouldn't be wasting my time talking with this raptist... but he seems to know some dirt on Sesshomaru. This I can't resist._ -/

* * *


	4. Scent

Kagura would be jealous of the graceful figure taking flight over the Western Lands.

Tenshika flapped her dragon wings as she soared over the thick and beautiful forest belonging to the Western lord. Even though it was of great importance, Tenshika had never seen the Western Lands or the lord that guards them. She wondered where he lived in all of this forest.

Even more so was her destination. Even though Tenshika didn't have as good a nose as Sentai, but she didn't need one. She felt something more powerful than miasma itself pulling her towards this random point. Like a lover's red string.

_I'll find you, yellow eyes. Just wait for me._ Tenshika vowed, the low moon's light reflecting off the sapphire on her forehead as she flew closer to the ground.

However, that proved to be a fatal... as a large claw raised from the forest and pulled the shoujo ryu lord down from the freedom of flight.

* * *

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Nothing, Rin. Please go back to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Do not question me," Sesshomaru snapped, looking at the little girl at the frame of his bedroom door, "I'm not one to be worried over. Go back to bed."

The child sighed, but then smiled sleepily, yawning cutely.

"Y-**_yawn!_** Yes milord..."

Sesshomaru gave a nod as Rin walked back to her room. Looking back out his balcony, he sniffed the air, another shiver running down his back and tail. It was her... he just knew it, but it confused him to why.

I_t can't be. Why would she travel from the south or north? Could she be looking for me? That's a far guess, but her scent is unmistakably coming this way._

Yes, it was unmistakable to Sesshomaru, for it smelled of mixed flower ashes and raspberries; he remembered that faintly from his one-nighter with Tenshika. And now, as the dragon was coming closer to the castle, he could smell his own scent as well, a sign that Tenshika was still carrying his child. The lord chuckled, finding it amusing that he also remembered her name. He inhaled again, wanting to take in her beautiful scent... however, Sesshomaru recoiled with alarm...

Tenshika's blood went into the air. It sent Sesshomaru into a frenzy, worried for his _family's_ safety.

_Tenshika... she's been hurt._

Without hesitation, the Western Lord jumped from the balcony, letting his nose guide him to the source of the familiar blood.

* * *

"Stay back!"

"Awww, what's the dragon going to do, call for the Southern Lord? You're in Western territory now!" A demon chuckled, his long spider-like claws standing in front of his scorpion body.

Tenshika took out her zanbatou, guarding... even though one of her wings were broken and bleeding and her shoulder was broken also. Her cape was torn completely off her body, laying on the grass at her feet.

"Keep away. I wish you no harm..." She warned.

"But, I wish to harm you!" He snarled, its claws reaching out.

However, Tenshika backed to the side, winching as the weight of the zanbatou affected her shoulder.

"Aww, poor dragon. Does the little ryu want to fly away?"

Tenshika growled, holding her zanbatou up with pride fueling her. Her teal blue eyes glared at the demon, snarling with her naturally ferocity. The demon just chuckled as his second claw came behind the shoujo ryu lord and grasped her being. The crushing power from the squeeze gave way to his weapon dropping helplessly to the ground below. She screamed when she heard her other wing snap and break.

The demon laughed at her pain.

"Even though I can't feed off your fear... since you have none for some reason... I'll just watch you die slowly in my claw."

Tenshika dropped her head, sighing in defeat. She had failed... failed as a mother... and as a mate.

_I'm sorry, yellow eyes..._ She sobbed.

Suddenly, as the constriction became tighter and Tenshika's sight blurred... and flash of white passed by her and she landed on the ground with a thump.

The demon screeched in pain as his claw was detached from his body, blood spilling from the opening. Sesshomaru landed gracefully on his feet, looking at the random demon with red tinted eyes. The demon cowered.

"N-No... Sesshomaru! Spare me..."

Ignoring the plea for life, the Taiyoukai's claws burned green and -with a swift swipe- the demon was sliced into several decaying pieces.

With the sun starting to rise, Sesshomaru took his second look upon the shoujo ryu he saved. He huffed, seeing her so weak and vulnerable on the ground. However, he was still attracted to her.

_It's only because she's bering my child; nothing more._

Walking closer to the wounded women, he silently observed the injuries to the wings and her swollen shoulder.

_Curse that demon and this ryu. This battle could have killed the baby... and Tenshika._

Sesshomaru surprised himself that he remembered his _lover's_ name again. Kneeling down and picking up the limp body, he got a better look at her. Tenshika's armor suggested she was some sort of lord. Her teal blue wings were torn and bleeding and her shoulder felt like nothing but crushed bones. Despite the cuts, gashes and bruises, Sesshomaru observed pale skin, lean muscle, and sensual curves that was befitting of a ryuness. The only true beauty left on Tenshika was the sapphire on her forehead that shimmered under the twilight.

Sesshomaru shook his head of such ordeals and made his way back to his mansion' it would be sunrise soon. On the way, the taiyoukai found himseld lowering his nose to her hair, sighing as it smelled of raspberries.

Feeling rushing air on her bleeding skin, teal blue eyes fluttered open as Tenshika sneaked back to consciousness. She gasped lightly, seeing those yellow eyes she had been seeking for -- longing to see again. Feeling the life still within her and his man's willingness to raise it, Tenshika closed her eyes... sighing in content as Sesshomaru carried her off to parts unknown.

* * *

**_Tweet! TWEETchiiiiirp!_**

Murmuring softly, a lithe figure put a pillow over her head, finding the bird outside to be annoying. Then, a gasp was heard. Tenshika looked from her position, telling herself that birds didn't live in the mountains where she lived. Trying to sit upright, she yelped, holding her bandaged shoulder and looking at her bounded wings. There were wrappings all over her body that showed care was taken.

_Who did this?_ Tenshika wondered.

Then, a flash of those yellow eyes went through her mind and her wings fluttered, causing her pain... and made her blush.

_That man... he saved me. Where am I anyway?_

Looking around, Tenshika saw that she was in a guest room of a mansion. A rather nice guest room. Her slightly clawed hands brushed against the soft, feather stuffed futon she lay upon, silently thankful for the support to her aching body. Rubbing her neck, she blushed, embarrassed and ashamed.

_If my mate found me battling a demon and losing... what would he think of me? Probably a weakling if he had to recuse me._

Another scent caught Tenshika's nose...

_Flowers?_

Looking to her left, a small bunch of wild flowers lay tied with a small piece of string. The shoujo ryu lord smiled, finding it cute that someone left those for her. Using her good arm to take the flowers in hand, Tenshika inhaled the wonderful scent.

"Were these from him?" She thought out loud.

"No."

Gasping loudly, Tenshika looked to the door... seeing her _mate_.

He was dressed in a black kimono with yellow strips on the shoulders. His hair was a shiny silver that raced down his back and passed his waist. His eyes... so cold and emotionless, yet shockingly beautiful. A soft white fur wrapped around his right shoulder, looking like his tail, or maybe just a piece of fluff. Tenshika saw and respected the authority in his presence and noted the familiar scent he held. This was him.

"You..." She whispered.

"Those were given to you by my companion, Rin. Truthfully, I don't think you deserve them."

Tenshika's eyes narrowed, daring to glare at the Western Lord. Sesshomaru was taken by the hostile gesture and moved to stand next to the bed, looking down at the shoujo ryu.

"Apparently, you don't know who I am. I know of your dragon mating season and how you are afterwards."

Tenshika looked away, embarrassed again. It was the first time that she felt highly ashamed about his species' instinct to completely forget their partner after the deed was done. Sesshomaru chuckled slightly, crossing his arms.

"I'm Sesshomaru, the lord of the Western Lands."

She gasped, her eyes as wide as possible. She held onto her heart, feeling it skipped at least three beats. Now, Tenshika was even more ashamed.

_I mated with a land lord... and then he finds me again in such a frail and brittle state after a battle I should have won? He must think of me as unworthy._

"You must be Tenshika. By the looks of your armor, I'd say you were a lord yourself, but that's saying too much... seeing as I had to pull you from a life or death situation." He spat in monotone.

As he talked to her, Sesshomaru sat beside the wounded dragon, feeling on her bandages with startling care. Tenshika quivered as his large palms gently guided her on her stomach, massaging her aching shoulders. The oximoron of his words and his actions were... flattering for a lack of better words to Tenshika; it showed her that while he was suppose to be a hardened man of his land, he could treat a lady with respect and love.

"I shouldn't have saved you, but your are carrying my child. You should consider yourself lucky that I wasted my genes in you that night." Sesshomaru insulted as he carefully pulled bloody bandages off Tenshika's wings.

The dragon purred as the lord started to rub on the ocean blue wings, making sure blood circulation was still there. Hearing the purrs, Sesshomaru 'Hn'ed, asking himself what other noises he could make her utter.

Tracing his eyes where his hands traveled, he smirked as Tenshika softly moaned to his fingers grazing against her back and sides, taking rapping off in the process. Letting the bandages lay idle on the wooden floor beside him, the lord's insulting talk intensified as he motioned for Tenshika to sit up.

She tried... but had trouble, leaning on her good arm.

"Look at you. You can't even sit up properly and you call yourself a lord?" Sesshomaru scoffed while his slender fingers tickled her. He rubbed herbs on her back, neck, and chest. Tenshika's body came to full attention, her body having never felt such sitmulation before. Unable to hold back to whimper in her throat, she craned her neck, feeling her body becoming weaker and weaker under Sesshomaru's touches, however 'medical' they might had been. Sesshomaru dared to kiss her exposed neck, replacing the area with the jasmine herbs. Tenshika growled softly, feeling his claws graze her skin... her wings fluttered ever-so-slightly.

Feeling fresh bandages on her wounds and wings, Tenshika gazed at Sesshomaru's eyes once again, dazed and at a lose for words. _His hands should be outlawed from this realm..._ she moaned in her mind, but a nasty comment from the taiyoukai snapped Tenshika from her daydream.

"And to think that such a worthless ryu is bearing my child. Hmm... hard to faton that I'm allowed you shelter here while you lick your wounds."

Tenshika's eyes went from their shimmering crystal-like daze to rough, blustering knives of weaponry. Sesshomaru couldn't admit he was surprised by Tenshika's lack of intimidating of his offensive mouth. The woman had a strong spirit. "Don't worry about me being here too much longer. I can here and got what I wanted and I'll be leaving soon." she added, trying to get on her feet, but collapsing on back on the feather bed.

Sesshomaru chuckled harshly at Tenshika's pain. "You won't be going anywhere with two broken wings. You can choose to be reckless if you please, if that child dies because of your mistreatment... you better make sure you go with it, or **I'll **make sure of it."

The shoujo ryu lord huffed, looking Sesshomaru straight in the eyes as her sapphire glowed dimly. "I could kill this baby at will if I wanted... like I've done so many others."

The taiyoukai stared noticeably at the jewel, almost amazed. _To be able to destroy a living fetish at will?_ _She must be bluffing_ He concluded. Standing up, Sesshoomaru decided to leave on a relatively content note despite the tense atmosphere. "I'm not stopping you from leaving... but if you stay, you and our child will have the up most protection. I can assure you." He paused at sliding doors, as if pondering his next move.

Tenshika was stunned; Sesshomaru turned around and pucked his lips at her before leaving her sights. Those lips, slightly rose and lucious -almost womanly- caused the dragoness to drool mentally. She wasn't prepared for the complexities that Sesshomaru presented her. The man was a riddle; his mere presense demanded respect and his steps echoed with grace. His words could be harmful to the heart while his actions could be as warming as a sunbath. His speedy rescued proved his overwhelming power, but yet he didn't assert it overbarringly.He was...

_Perfect. Just perfect._

Even Sesshomaru scent was perfect; burning maple with a hit on snow.

Looking down at her body, Tenshika noticed that the bandages were wrapped around intimate places on her body. Sesshomaru had seduced her while changing her, probable to reduce the pain. It was the first time the shoujo ryu lord was concerned with her modesty.

N_ow I know I'm interested, but I mustn't let him know. His kind loves resistance..._

Sighing to herself, Tenshika's teal blue eyes looked around the room, finding that she had over looked a bookshelf full of books. It was rare for someone to have some many books, since the era wasn't one of high education.

Seeing a book she liked, Tenshika made the struggle out of bed, limped towards the shelf and pulled the book loose. Blowing the dust off and sitting back on the bed, she smiled. _If I must stay here until I heal, I certainly will not loose my culture._ she joked, turning to the first page.

* * *

Back in the Southern Lands, Inuyasha and Sentai met at a lake's edge down in the dragon's valley. Inuyasha was still wondering why he had even stopped his advances on killing the ryu for rapping Kagome, but Sentai's persistant vapping had kicked at his curiousity. His mate, Tenshika, had 'cheated' on him with Sesshomaru, his brother that he despised so deeply.

"Are you sure you know where Sesshomaru lives?" Sentai asked.

"He's been here and there, but I'm sure my nose could guild me. And tell me again... why am I helping you?"

Sentai smirked, licking his lips as if the thought of exactly why he'd dragged the hanyou down here was pleasurable, to say the least.

"One... your effects will be futile. And two... I'll rape your wench again..." he snickered, stalking closer to the hanyou. He stood to a halt suddenly. and bent over in interest, sniffing at Inuyasha's garments. His smile widened. "Well, look whose being two-faced."

"What are you talking about, rapist?!" He growled, backing away from the ryu's nose.

Sentai chuckled evilly. "You seem to have TWO wenches under your protection. That will be better for me if you do not help me in retrieving Tenshika! I'll have twice the fun." He threatened.

Inuyasha gasped. _He's talking about Kikyo._ "I'll smell you before you get close to either of them."

"How can your protect two woman at once? While you've got one pinned down, I'll be busy with the other," He chuckled, putting a finger under his chin, "And now that I think about it, that would work out nicely, don't ya think?"

"Eat shit!" Inuyasha responded, unable to imagine **sharing** with the demented dragon.

"So, it's your move, hanyou. Either tell me the direction to Lord Sesshomaru... or the fate of one of your bitches is sealed."

The half demon snarled, his claws bawled into fist. His eyes of fury were hidden behind his silver banes. Despite his anger, he knew the carasmatic dragon was right; he couldn't protect both Kagome and Kikyo. And when did he become his brother's keeper anyway? Why should Inuyash care of what befell Sesshomaru. And in the best case senario, both of them would kill each other, leaving him with one less bastard chasing after his sword.

With a strong resolve, Inuyasha's rigid shoulders relaxed and he stood upright, but didn't give up the chance to shoot Sentai of cold nasty look. The ryu found himself shiver from the icy glare, but regained his composer to keep his front.

"So, what's it going to be?"

"I'll take you to Sesshomaru... but you better not lay a hand on Kagome or Kikyo, you hear?!"

Sentai's eyes lit up.

"Oh, my. You've made it with the priestess of the Shikon no Tama? Yes, that's fair game indeed. I'll have to take the jewel along with the priestess if you fail to take me to Sesshomaru."

_How does this bastard know all of this? He doesn't even live in the Western lands. _"Fine. We should leave now... so you can get out of my site sooner." Inuyasha huffed. As the two leaped and flew out of the mountain range, Inuyasha made one thing clear.

"But, don't think that you'll live after this. I'll hunt you down and kill you in time."

Sentai smirked, but it wasn't lethal... but more of a challenge. "I look forward to that battle, hanyou."

* * *

**_EDITED: September 9th, 2008_**


	5. Hard to Get

A week has passed since the red moon.

Still hanging on from Kaede's herbs, Kagome rested at the corner of the hut, wrapped in a cotton blanket on a bamboo undercover. Her back -broken from rough housing- was still healing. Until that happened, the miko couldn't move, risking merciless pain and more damage to her spine. Thankfully, Miroku and Shippo made a wooden splinter to keep the bones in their place until they healed...

"This isn't good," Sango stated, "the bleeding keeps coming back."

Kaede sighed, mixing clotting herbs for Kagome.

"Ai, the bleeding has been constant. I fear that Kagome will go into shock if the bleeding doesn't stop. Kagome's dire condition also makes me wonder where Inuyasha has gone. He hasn't come back for a week now; he should be here."

Miroku, in the corner opposite to Kagome, opened one of his eyes from meditation. "He must be off on the trail of Kagome's attacker. He had a blind rage within his mind that day."

Sango nodded, looking at the fire in the middle of the hut with sadness. "Why? Why Kagome? What could that ryu had be thinking?"

"That's it; he wasn't thinking, Sango," Kaede reminded.

The taijiya's fists bawled in her lap as she growled. "Those dragons! I shall never forgive them for what they did."

"Now child, you shouldn't think such. The male of humanoid dragons are problems the most, but not all are as forceful." The elder priestess replied, walking over to Kagome and pulling the blanket down, causing the young miko to shiver.

"Oh? When are they givers of mercy?" Sango spat, her mouth full of venom.

"I've encountered many peaceful dragons in my time. One had helped me find my sister once, for I had wandered into the Southern Lands by mistake. Since it was a male ryu, his sense of smell was better than a female, thus he helped me, and even gave me the herbs I was looking for in the first place."

Miroku was interested in the story and opened both eyes.

"Do you remember the ryu that helped you?"

Kaede smiled. "His silly smile has not faded with my mind. His eyes were a coal black, matchinghis wings. Also, he was a bit of a lech."

Sango eyed Miroku, who was trying to avoid eye contact. "How?" She asked.

"He was suggestive toward Kikyo once we found her, but she shooed him away. However, he still wore that same silly, 'half-glass-full' smile as he left."

Miroku and Sango were uplifted with the story, seeing that ryus were somehow like humans; some were evil and tainted by nature, some were good headed and kind, while others were slightly off...

_Like a monk we all know._ The taijiya huffed, smiling to herself.

Finishing with Kagome's wounds for now, Kaede sat back down, continuing with the story.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that dragon was still alive. It was young when it helped me. At least 300 years old."

The honshi gasped. "W-What is that in human years?"

"Give or take, 300 in ryus is 15 in human. He might be around his early twenties by now."

"Impressive. Did he give you a name?"

Kaede put a hand under her chin, pondering. "It's on the tip of my tongue... because it made Kikyo laugh because it sounded like 'hentai', which he was. Oh, yes! It was Sentai."

* * *

Just making their way to the Western Lands, Sentai and Inuyasha cut through the thicker forest, trying to stay as far away from each other as possible, a burning hatred powerful between them. Through the bioling static, the Northern dragon felt something amiss.

_I remember traveling to the Western Lands, and it did NOT take this longer to get here. This hanyou is leading me somewhere else._

As if on cue, Inuyasha looked behind him at Sentai, eyeing him lethally.

"Before I go to Sesshomaru, I have to check on Kagome... the woman you forced upon!" He growled.

"Yes, I must admit, I was a little rough with her, but what can ya do? Red moon's are a twister; you don't know what's going to be the outcome."

Inuyasha huffed, telling Sentai to stay downwind until he came back, leaping off. The ryu sighed, becoming impatient and wondering why he was even asking for help.

_Don't be stupid. Tenshika's yours and only yours. You're not going to let some Western Lord sweep her off her feet._ A voice whispered to him and his eyes filled with lust.

In truth, Sentai didn't need a red moon to fuel his urges. Whenever he even thought about any woman underneath him, it took his instincts to a whole new level. It made his mind spark with a wild purpose-- a goal. A Goal to assert his dominance and mount the weak, letting them enjoy the morbid and sinful annonymous sex he would provide. At the moment; Sentai's mind-set was no different.

Growling, he sat against a tree, flashes of Tenshika rushing in his instincts, making him breath hard. That dragoness was the only woman who had illuded him for so long and with so much vigor. Her very purpose to not lay with Sentai only made her more desirable as a mate to bear his children and to bear the full brunt of his sexual power and have confidence she would not break... much like the young miko did under his full sexual frustration.

Hearing a noise in the near-by bush, Sentai's body went into overdrive, wanting to see if the thing or person was suitable to mount or not. Sentai may want Tenshika as his dragon life-mate, but under no sucomstances did that mean monobigitry for him.

Standing up and opening his wings, he was showing his rank. Showing he was worthy. Hearing the steps coming closer, Sentai purred firmly, ready to pouch if necessary. However, what came from the bush made his lust and instincts dance away with the sudden gust of wind...

Needing many more herbs for Kagome, Kaede set out of the hut to search for more. Shippo, who was already on the hut for herbs found Kaede in the forest. Telling the kitsune to meet her back at the village, the kit complied, running off. Now, she was by herself, trying to find a pain-killing plant.

The elder priestess heard panting coming near-by. Her curiosit peeked, Kaede walked closer, making sure a person wasn't hurt. Then, her advances earned growls. Fearing even more that someone from the village might be under attack, she travelled closure still, not even armed with her bow and arrow. Kaede somehow knew that she was safe.

And how right/wrong she was.

"Sentai!" She gasped softly, seeing his soft coal eyes.

The ryu was equally surprised, not expecting to see the little girl he had helped so many years ago... at a time when his heart was less black and his soul was a little cleaner. Sentai reached out to her, trying to touch her, but Kaede saw the traces of lust in his eyes and backed away.

"Sentai... you have returned?"

" '_Returned_' isn't the right word..." Sentai stated, some of his dark nature returning. He looked at Kaede with a smug expression. "My, how humans age. I still remember you as a innocent child... and your teenage sister. What was her name?"

"Kikyo."

Sentai gasped. _So, the hanyou has claims on my past crush. All the more reason to kill him after I'm done with him._ Turning on his heels, he gave Kaede one of his silly, 'glass-half-full' smiles, chuckling warmly. "I hope to see you again, dear Kaede. Hopefully, not in your grave."

However, before Sentai could disappear into the forest, an elderly hand rested on mid back, clutching his clothe shirt. His head dropped as he heard Kaede's hurt and understanding sobs. It was the first time the elder had cried since Kikyo's death.

"Sentai... I can sense it. You did it, didn't you?"

No response. Only hair-covered eyes looking towards the ground. Kaede's left eye glared at Sentai's back as her other hand rested on his shoulder, sobbing against his armored back.

"Please, answer me... and tell me the truth."

"Please, Kaede. Do not cry. You have no control over my actions so don't waste your tears over me. And I have no regrets for forcing myself upon every woman I've done so... including your Kagome."

Kaede sighed, her sobs decreasing, but her grip on Sentai's shoulder tightened.

"Why? Why... when I was just starting to believe that some dragons were tolerable."

Sentai sighed, his chest making Kaede's rise and fall "Dear Kaede, don't loose that fate, because unlike me, most dragons have pure hearts, even males. I'm an exception... and that's just something I embrace. As for why... let's just say that the red moon made me do it... this time."

And with that, Sentai walked off, causing Kaede to drop to her knees, sobbing again. This time, Sentai did not stop because of guilt. Walking away from, maybe, his one and only childhood friend -his one link to being slightly pure at heart- proved to Kaede and himself that he was no longer Sentai, the teenage dragon of flirtacious nature. He was Sentai, the northern lord of 2,300 years... and he was on a mission. A mission to claim the one person who might be able to handle such a ruthless ryu such as him, or even pure his tainted and lust filled heart...

Tenshika.

And he wouldn't let anyone, not Kaede -and defiantly not Sesshomaru- stand in his way.

_Gomen ne, Kaede. Please forgive me._

The elder priestess, however was long gone. Being the wise woman she was, she found that crying over such things were not worth it. If Sentai had chosen such a path, it wasn't her place to steer him differently, even if it was the path of evil. Finding the herb she needed, Kaede walked back to the village in silence, a lone tear escaping from her good eye.

_Best of luck to you, old friend._ She sighed, a small smile creeping on her lips.

* * *

A week has passed by the Western Lord's mansion... **_whew_**... what a week it was.

Tenshika was not the most tolerate dragon there was. Ever since Sesshomaru had seduced her into changing her bandages, she hadn't let him come near her. Tenshika stayed in her 'room', reading the books day by day, never came to eat along with Sesshomaru, and sometimes... **SOMETIMES**... letting Sesshomaru dress her wounds. The shoujo ryu made sure, however, to keep his hands on task and not let them stray... even if she'd enjoyed his administrations from last time.

Today was different though. Today, Sesshomaru had made no effort to come to her 'room' and change her. In fact, she hardly heard anything in the whole mansion. Even though Tenshika wanted to roam the large estate, she was still confined to her room from her injuries. Her shoulder and wings were still healing and the extra weight kept her on the ground.

Today, also, Tenshika felt an emotion that she wasn't quite familiar with; guilt.

She felt guilty for pushing Sesshomaru away. For a Western Lord, he must have to keep a fascade all the time and never show a leak of emotions. She had to do the same. Tenshika almost never showed emotion unless she was with Sentai or by herself. And here Sesshomaru was trying to express feelings towards her.

_Probably because I'm bearing his child. Nothing more._ She growled, flipping the pages to her book quicker, almost tearing it.

Suddenly, a noise in the hallway; bare foot steps. Tenshika smirked, looking into her book with more concentration.

_I knew he would come._

Rude awakening on Tenshika's part when the door slid open. It turned out to be a short little toad. His eyes looked rather curious about the shoujo ryu that sat in front of him. Walking up to Tenshika, he chuckled.

"Whoa, a dragon in the Western Lands! Sesshomaru-sama got lucky."

Growling, Tenshika added more warts to the toad's skin, pelting him with punches. "I am not your lord's whore. What is it that you want besides marveling at my beauty?" She joked, running a hand through her blue hair.

He regained his composer, bowing. "My apologizes... wench," he whispered, but then cowered when Tenshika raised her fist again. He went back to the subject. "Sesshomaru-sama request your presence at the bathing springs."

The shoujo ryu's face twisted. _What does he expect me to do; crawl out of the mansion?_ "Are these springs outside, toad?"

"It's Jaken... and no. They are inside on your right and keep straight. Good luck!" he chuckled, knowing full well that Tenshika had a shoulder and wing injury. However, that did not prevent Tenshika from standing up to kick the toad against the wall, knocking Jaken unconscious.

With a soft huff, she sliped on a blue kimono that had holes in the back for her wings. Leaving the toad in the room, she slowly made her way down the hallway, that ever annoying weight of her limp wings making it difficult to walk without the wall for a brace. Following the scent of soap, oils, and water, Tenshika did well to finnd the indoor hot springs, wary of what the Western Lord could possibly want of her.

* * *

Walking through the mansion in his black kimono with that yellow shoulder strip, Sesshomaru's graceful, short strides lead him to the scent of raspberries... Tenshika. After such a trying week of dealing with the beautiful, yet highly strung, dragon left Sesshomaru mentally exhausted. He had thought of simply leaving her alone today, but today was going to -_had to be_- different. If their baby stood a chance of surviving, they had to get along, mate correctly, mark and become life partners. It was something Sesshomaru had been thinking of all day.

_I know now that Tenshika wasn't just a one-night stand. She's the one of which the red string's tied our fingers together, even if she isn't of my species. But if her behavior doesn't start improving, the baby will have -practically- no parents. No worries, however... I'll soon fix that._

Now that Tenshika was able to walk -as far as the Western Lord was concerned- Sesshomaru had to put her through physical therapy to get her wings moving again. Right now, they were numb and stiff, but with some warm water and rubbing, Tenshika would be flying in no time.

All Sesshomaru had to do was tell her... wait...

_Not a smart idea..._

If he was to tell Tenshika to meet him at a hot spring, she would surely say 'no', sensing a sensual situation. Ever since he placed his charm upon her, Tenshika looked for all signs of seduction from the Western Lord. He'd send someone else for her while he got everything ready.

Walking to Jaken's chamber, Sesshomaru knocked on the door, barked his orders, and continued on his way. Behind him, he heard little feet scuttering towards Tenshika. A little jealousy whipped over him, for Sesshomaru wanted to be with Tenshika, not someone else, but quickly killed such feelings. Jaken was not someone to be jealous over.

Stepping foot into the hot spring reminded Sesshomaru as to why he almost never came to them. There wasn't much to the private hot spring: atypical rock bordering, trees in two corners, soaps hanging on the sides, and two candles lighting from the opposing corners of the trees.

Slipping off his black kimono, her slender muscles flexing in motion, Sesshomaru stepped into the stomach high waters. Wadding, he made his way to the hanging oils and soaps, searching and picking for the correct combinations that would suit a massage. Taking some jasmine soap, Sesshomaru poured it into the water, room exploding under the warm scent. Mixing different herbs into one bottle, Sesshomaru waited until Tenshika came, fixing the rubbing oils.

It didn't take that long; Tenshika signaled her presense with a soft gasp. Sesshomaru turned around to take in her slightly shocked demeanor, hair moving on top of the waters with his movements. However, he wasn't able to enjoy her expression for long, for the shoujo's ryu's temper flared, her sapphire glowing to match the viciousness in her voice.

"What's the meaning of this, Sesshomaru?"

The lord just smiled; a small, true, and secretly mischevious smile.

"Tenshika... step in. Your physical therapy starts today," he stated, curling his fingers in a 'come' gesture.

However, the dragon crossed her arms in strict rebellion. "Who says I need physical therapy? I'll heal without it."

Sesshomaru continued to smile, but it was more of an all-knowing smirk at this point. "You won't be able to fly again without it. And you also need a bath."

The flare of red from anger now mixed with that of embaressment; even she knew that her body -at this point- carried a displeaurable oder. Frowning in gentle defeat, Tenshika slowly removed her garments. The tint of red had become a cute hue of pink as she warily disrobed herself, the kimono pooling at her feet. She was shy in showing her body to him in contrast to the rest of the world. It made her feel weak; emotionally and physically.

_Get a hold of yourself! I can't let him seduce me... simply play your hardest game of 'chicken'..._ Tenshika decided, removing her arms from censoring her bosom. Sesshomaru chuckled, holding a hand out to help the wounded shoujo ryu in to the waters. He found her shyness to be cute because it was out of her brash and edgy character. Putting some of the rubbing oil his between his fingers, the Western Lord whispered sweetly, out of HIS character.

"Don't be shy. Please turn around so I can get to your wings."

Relectantly, Tenshika complied, resting her hands on a stone boarder but not before shooting Sesshomaru a warnful glare. Starting at the base of said wings, Sesshomaru made circles with his fore fingers, pressing down to awaken the muscles on her sore back. To Tenshika, it was a heaven she had yet to experience. The Western Lord's even took care to use the ball of his fingers, his claws never pricking her skin.

_What's going on? He's being so careful and sweet in contrast to that bastardly attitude he can cop... I could get used to this._ She groaned, biting her lips as Sesshomaru's palms and fingers worked up to her fore wings. Despite the dull sting, Tenshika wrapped her mind around the renewed pulse underneath the taiyokai's fingertips. She shivered as blood flowed to lazy velvet flesh and dead skin was removed from her wings. _Oh yess... a little harder..._ she thought, while in reality she was biting her lip to keep her squeaks and moans from the world.

The warmth of the water, his touches, and his body pressing so close to hers gave Tenshika stimulation that she was trying so hard to null. Was this Sesshomaru's plan from the start? Did he plan to make her feel so good that she'd -once again- fall into his lap? Her body decided to betray her, shifting her body so that she might press her body closer to the inu behind her. She was stopped by a sharp pinch to her sensative wings, cause her to cry out in pain and high irritation.Snapping her head around, Tenshika opened her mouth to spit out a ring of curses, only to be silenced immediate...

The dragon had been snard in those golden traps that were Sesshomaru's eyes. In the dim light, they glowed with amber, giving him that much more of a regal and powerful appearance. His silver hair caught patches of orange, wet from the steam as it stuck to his chest and framed his slender cheeks. Even his lips were highlighted and looked more full and appeasing to... dare say, kiss.

Sesshomaru was in the same trap. Tenshika's teal blue eyes, filled with surprise and confusion, was quickly replaced with passion and curiousity. Her long sapphire blue hair craddled her skin, outlining the curve of her breasts and censored her nipples. Sesshomaru didn't need to look at cleavage, however, when the bulk of her beauty lay in her gorgeous face.

Turning completely around, she rested her hands on Sesshomaru's forearms, her fingertips marvelling the muscle that lay beneath. Holding Tenshika closer to his being, he tilted her face to keep their eyes connected. His other palm -sneaky and curious- rubbed and groped about her back, secretly learning every curve. Sesshomaru could tell he had her unclouded attention at this point and wanted this moment to stay as close to their heart as possible.

"I did it, because I... care for you." He finally answered.

"How is that caring for me?"

"Moving your wings will cause damage. Don't move them yet."

Tenshika sighed blissfully. "What do you care, Sesshomaru?" She whispered, her rich voice flooding the Western lord's mind.

"Because... I've actually fallen love with you, Tenshika."

"You... You're lying... stop taking me for a fo--" One more look in Sesshomaru's golden eyes and she ceased. The Western Lord took the silence as the opportunity to continue before Tenshika decided to cut him off again.

"I've fallen deeply in love with you. I did not believe it at first until I realized signs: I couldn't stop walking to your room. Each night, I'd pass by it, just wanting to inhale your raspberry scent. I'd dream about you... and our child...having a future together. And I wake in cold sweets... dreaming of when I'll finally make you mine. But, something has come to my attention."

"W-what is that...?" she whispered, her empression in a daze of awe that this stoic Land Lord was cutting himself open for her.

"That our child will _never_ have a future... if we don't start getting along."

She blushed heavily, looking away from his potent and knowing gaze. "W-what do you think we're doing now?" She replied stubbornly and squeaked as Sesshomaru pulled their bodies flushed together, his lips so close to her lips.

"I believe you're playing hard-to-get... my Tenshi. So stop playing around with my feelings... and let me seriously love you..."

Tenshika thoroughly shuttered with his stern and potent command, feeling her body grow suddenly weak in the knees and glad for Sesshomaru's firm wrap about her body. She wasn't even mad when Sesshomaru dared to call her 'Tenshi'. That only made her more submissive to his overpowering sensuality. She could no longer struggle nor play word-tag. Those lips -so suple and moist- traced over her lips until she could no longer ignore the bait.

A soft and tender kiss. The type of kiss that came with the tingle and passion one's first kiss would bring. They didn't need to share tongues or exchange moans. No; this kiss was a simple touch -a simple, loving, lifelong remembrance- of many years to come.

Breaking apart silently, their love-filled gaze continued, neither wanting to blink for fearing the passion would ebb away. But in the end, Tenshika laid her head on Sesshomaur's chest, letting him stroke her hair and wings while her slender fingers memorized the cuts of his firm chest.For now, these simple touches were all they needed.

However, when Sesshomaru started to lick the dragon's for his mark -his sign to the world that she was his-Tenshika stopped him, shaking her head.

"Why?" he whispered, just starting to become bolder.

Another kiss calmed his frustrations "I want you to mark me when we court. Only then will I accept being yours forever."

"I understand."

Stepping out of the spring and drying each other off -Sesshomaru taking extra precaution of the fragile wings and the softness of her breasts- they walked together to Tenshika's room, the southern ryu lord resting her head on the Seesshomaru'ss arm, stroking his fluff in a child-like manner. Tenshika giggled when the tail strokes made the taiyoukai purr and wondered if the fluff had been his tail at some point.

TAs they passed her room, Tenshika growled, giving Sesshomaru the eye.

"Sesshomaru...?"

"Shhh... you shall be sleeping with me tonight. I feel... more complete knowing you're near me."

Tenshika blushed, looking away in embarrassment and to hid her flattery. Sesshomaru slipped an arm around her, licking about one of her earlobes.

"That is, if you want to sleep alone."

Tenshika agreed, but as after changed into kobis and settled into Sesshomaru's bedding, Tenshika shifted to her side of the futuon, curling up to make it near impossible for Sesshomaru to embrace her. The lord's eyes demanded an explanation, slightly hurt from the rejection. She merely smirked, turning to face him.

"You said sleeping, so I'm sleeping. I'll sleep in your arms when I feel I'm ready."

Sesshomaru smiled, tracing Tenshika's cheek as he placed his fluff over the bedding. The shoujo ryu secretly -but not so secret to Sesshomaru- slipped the end into her arms, stroking it until she slowly fell asleep. Sesshomaru watched her contently until her breathing slowed. Taking the opportunity, he hovered over her, inhaling Tenshika's unique scent of flower ashes and raspberries . Satisfied, Sesshomaru settled back down his pillow.

_Still playing hard-to-get when you've already lost the game_ He sighed, feeling his eyes droop and close.

* * *


	6. Missing Dragons

Walking towards the back of the mansion, Tenshika smiled blissfully, finding the garden to be beautiful and out ranking hers by a long shot. Weeping willows and cherry blossoms were everywhere with a brick path to ever man-made lake and out-door hot spring.

And the perfect center piece... Sesshomaru.

However, something still troubled Tenshika. Even though the Lord had 'confessed' love to her, the shoujo ryu lord was still slightly unconvinced that the confession was whole-hearted.

_He could have just said that to butter me up and have me fall into his bed. He seemed too eager to mark me, too. I'm going to have think about this._

Then, Sesshomaru's yellow eyes -so full of the love he claimed to have- flashed through her mind, reminding her that such emotions are hard to fake... unless highly skilled. And if Tenshika knew how Lords were suppose to act, love has the HARDEST emotion to fake.

"Tenshika, you're falling behind. Does something trouble you?" The taiyoukai asked, walking back from the cherry blossoms that he had traveled to.

She blushed, finding her head to be in another realm. She chuckled nervously, rubbing her shoulder, which was still recovering with her wings.

"Sorry, Milord... my injury isn't helping much and my head is scrambled at the moment." Tenshika sighed, finding herself to sound very weak.

Sesshomaru huffed, also finding the reasons to be pathetic. "You are the one that requested the meeting of Rin, so I suggest that you keep up or become lost in this garden."

Tenshika gritted her teeth, anger starting to build in her. Nodding briefly, the taiyoukai turned on a heal and continued on his way, seeming to be following the scent of the Rin human. However, as the two ventured into the weeping willows, Tenshika's shoulder and wings started to weigh upon her and her walking slowed. All the while, the dog demon's graceful strides kept him at a steady pace.

Eventually, the shoujo ryu's lack of strength and the dead weight of her bandaged wings caused her to collaps on the brick path. Her breathing increased, struggling to get back on her feet, but the weight of her wings crushed her back on the pavement. She cursed herself for being so febile, feeling her vision starting to blurr. Lifting her head once more to try and regain her statue, a faint -yet familiar- smell came from the side of the gardens, emerging from the shadows of the weeping willows. Tenshika sighed in frustration, giving up to her body's fatigue.

_Great, another savior..._ She scoffed before blanking out.

* * *

**Tenshika-sama? Are you awake, milord?**

Said dragoness murmured in her sleep, hearing the address of her rank. Looking around, she gasped, finding herself at the edge of one of the small ponds surrounded by beautiful weeping willows. Laying her head back down, Tenshika was startled again, seeing as the 'pillow' was... scaly...

Looking behind her, the shoujo ryu was met by a two heads... of a brownish gray dragon. Sitting up, the creature became alarmed, grunting.

****

Should you be moving? Your wings look terrible.

Tenshika eyed the creature, impressed in its ability for telekinetic speech. "It's okay, fellow dragon. I'll manage. May I know your name?"

****

I'm AhUn. Glad to see you, Tenshika-sama.

"H-How do you know me? Aren't you the dragon that accompanies Sesshomaru-sama?"

****

Long story...

"I'm willing to here it. I'm not in a mood to deal with that dog right now."

**As you wish. I was one of the dragons that lived in the Western Lands before InuYasha's mother was raped by a humanoid dragon. With that, all dragons were forced to travel out of his lands. Some of us, however, weren't so eager to give up land that had been shared respectfully for decades and centuries.**

"Are you one of them?" Tenshika gasped, amused that someone would defy the great dog demon in his presense.

**No. In fact, I had just been born when he started pushing us out. My egg hatched in this garden before it was even declared part of the mansion. I lived here in secret before Sesshomaru found me. In exchange of my life, I will obey him. Despite the morbid deal between us, it's actually quite enjoyable here, especially since I get to spend most of my time with a ningen child named Rin.**

"I've heard of such a human." Tenshika replied, narrowing her eyes.

One of the heads of AhUn laid on the grass as another laid in the shoujo ryu's lap. She pat the dragon head affectionately, smiling.

"Thank you, AhUn. I appreciate what you did for me. I feel wanted for the first time since I've been here."

Suddenly, while being stroked, the head sniffed against Tenshika's stomach, snorting softly. It laughed mentally, lifting both heads and looking at her.

**You have a smell of honeycomb and flower ashes. Are you carrying his child, Tenshika-sama?**

She blushed, stroking her stomach. "That I am, but I don't think I should stay here to raise it. I don't feel that Sesshomaru believes I'm strong enough to even bring it into the world."

AhUn snorted, tickling her exposed stomach.

**If he thinks such, then his judgement is c;ouded. If you've managed to stay within his company for a week, then you're the strongest person I know. Besides, I think he's being hard on you because he cares.**

Tenshika blushed, looking towards the water. "...I never looked at it that way..."

AhUn chuckles mentally, laying both heads down again. **You should rest. You're exhausted  
**  
Watching the doubled-headed dragon rest himself within the soft grasses, Tenshika followed suit. Sighing contently, she snuggled her much smaller form against his smooth scaly body, nuzzling a cheek on his warm body. The sound of AhUh's four chamber heart lulled her into a peaceful slumber, feeling at ease with her new dragon friend.


	7. Very SHORT Carrying Period

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely positive?"

"Damnit, its kicking for Kami's sake!"

Inside the bed chamber of the Lords-to-be, Tenshika's face reddened, rubbing her stomach shyly and protectively. Sesshomaru eyed her in disbelief. They were discussing a most uncomfortable subject...

"Don't your kind carry offspring for a year? Why do you feel that you're ready now?"

"My water broke yesterday and I feel myself slipping into unconsciousness every minute."

... their child.

For the last couple of days, the shoujo ryu lord of the south was recovering her strength and Sesshomaru took care of her. AhUn also served as a nice companion during those times of stress. However, the dragon had noticed Tenshika's mind slipping every once and a while and during a bath one night, her water broke violently. The negative fact about the symptoms were that they weren't suppose to happen until next year.

Tenshika was about to birth too early.

"I knew you weren't fit enough to carry my child." the Taiyoukai snarled.

Tenshika growled, her teal eyes burning in a wild frenzy. "How _DARE_ you accuse me of being too weak to carry a child, especially yours. Just because I'm going to bring it into the world a month after we mated doesn't mean that I'm weak."

"Then what do you call it?"

"I call it 'nature', Sesshomaru." She whispered, her eyes narrowing to silts.

Sesshomaru didn't, or course, cower. He neared the shoujo ryu, boring hole through her eyes. "I swear, Tenshika... if this pup turns out to be a still-born, I shall make up for its death with yours."

"That's NOT what you said last night, Sesshomaru..."

The dog demon growled. "How _DARE_ you bring that night up. I was not in my right of mind when I finally marked you. We weren't ready."

"And why do you say that?"

"BECAUSE WE'RE STILL FIGHTING!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED THINKING SO **DAMN HIGHLY** OF YOURSELF, WE WOULDN'T!"

Both of them gasped, surprised by their outburst. Neither of them showed their emotions so fiercely or vividly to anyone, especially Sesshomaru. There wasn't a time in the taiyoukai's life that he had to raise his voice.

However, Tenshika was right to remind him of last night. No matter what the dog demon might try and convince himself of, he was truely ready to commit to Tenshika that night. Last night, they truely made love and truely marked each other for mates... the shoujo ryu getting the worse half of the deal because Sesshomaru bit her too hard. That night signed them as life mates and it was that night that Sesshomaru sweetly promised that even if the child was to die at birth -in a slim chance- that he would still be there for her.

But, even though this was true, the two were still fighting as if they couldn't stand the sight of the other; As if that night never happened.

In realization, Sesshomaru softened his features, something else out of his character. Slowly, Tenshika was bringing out a side Sesshomaru that only Rin usually saw.

"Sorry, Tenshi. I should not doubt your ability to carry young." He started, trying to hold the shoujo ryu's arms, but she flinched away, causing Sesshomaru gasps slightly.

Watching Tenshika walk three steps away from him, his guilt started to rise, hearing sobs. "**NEVER** have I been more insulted. I bet you've lowered a lot of people to nothing but demon shit, Sesshomaru, but to say that your own mate is too weak -too low in your eyes- to carry your own child... is just an insensitive bastard's remark. I bid you good afternoon, Sesshomaru-sama."

And with that, she stormed out of the room. Sesshomaru sighed, smelling her scent flying off to the gardens. Lately, when the two of them fought, Tenshika would run to AhUn for comfort, seeing that it was the only dragon to talk to within the whole western lands.

Seeing it useless to try and talk to Tenshika and make nice, Sesshomaru made no effort to follow. Instead, he started to prepare to patrol his lands. Thinking back to his last night patrol, the dog demon growled, his nose wrinkling.

_The smell of that male is still within my immediate lands. InuYasha has left, however. I must find this male and depose of him before he finds out Tenshika._

Arming himself with the Tokijin, Sesshomaru paced himself out the his mansion, starting his pursuit of the unknown male.

* * *

**Please, don't take Sesshomaru's words seriously, Lady Tenshika.**

"I can't help it, AhUn... I hate that damn bastard, but anything he says seems to affect me so deeply. It shouldn't bother me at all."

The dragon seemed to smile as one of the heads licked Tenshika's stomach affectionately. **It's because you love Lord Sesshomaru.**

The term 'love' still hadn't quite sunk into the dragon's mind. "What? How in the world could he or I love each other... when we speak so terribly of each other?"

**Well, you share a bed, do you not? He's affectionately towards you _period_, is he not?**

The shoujo ryu looked away, blushing pink. Yes, it was true. Sesshomaru was VERY affectionate at time, especially when they shared a bed. Tenshika had become found of the taiyokai's fur and hugged it like a bedtime toy every night. Night after night, Sesshomaru would near her more, eventually wrapping his arms around her. In the morning, Tenshika would catch him with a slightly embarrassed look on his face, but it was the beauty of the moment that kept her in his arms.

**It wasn't hard to find this out, Lady Tenshika. Lovers always have their fights. I find that the ones that fight the most, care for each other the most.**

Suddenly, the dragon's mind started fuzz and she collapsed onto AhUn's scaly torso, her eyes fazing in and out. The fire dragon looked at her in worry.** Maybe you should start making yourself comfortable under a Willow tree.**

Tenshika, opening her eyes weakly, nodded as she stood up with some help from AhUn. The fire dragon knew that Tenshika's time was nearing rapidly. If she didn't make herself idle now in a safe, comfortable spot while in labor, she could miscarry. **Here, Lady Tenshika. I'll fly you to a Willow.**

"N-No, that won't be necessary."

**Are you sure? If your knees and inner thighs start to paralyze before you get into position, you might hurt yourself.**

**Tenshika gave the two-head dragon a smile, petting it weakly.**

"I'm touched by your concern, but it's okay. This is just something I have to do on my own."

With a gentle growl, AhUn nudged Tenshika off. She giggled, flying comfortably into the Weeping Willows garden. With an after though, AhUn also made his way into the sky; If Lord Sesshomaru was not there to help Lady Tenshika, their child would not have a father!** I have to get to Sesshomaru at once.**

Its claws grasping onto its blue fire, it raced towards the taiyokai's scent, hoping to be able to bring Sesshomaru back to the dragon before Tenshika gave birth.

**

* * *

**With a loud, murderous yell, a tree was cut perfectly to the ground by a hand engulfed in black. Gracefully landing on his feet after the attack, Sentai smirked at the damage. Stepping towards to the tree to see how he did, he smirked. If it had been a real enemy, his head would have been perfectly sliced from his body.

Sentai had been training in the forest near Sesshomaru's castle, becoming stronger for he knew that the Western Land Lord would be too much for him to handle in his previous level. However, now a month after the whole thing started, Sentai had grown in power... enough to be an even match with InuYasha and -hopefully for him- with Sesshomaru as well.

_Today's the day. I shall slay Sesshomaru and take his place as Tenshika's mate... and I might as well calm his lands as well. I'll have Tenshika AND all the wenches within the borders._

Suddenly, a sharp movement caught Sentai's senses and he flamed his hands black for attack. Sniffing the air for an identity, he smirked, his hands flaming in higher intensity.

"So, you couldn't wait for me any longer, could you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

The said regal figure stepped out of the shadows, his eyes flashing red once and a while. Sentai saw passed the look of 'calmness', however. He knew that Sesshomaru was perfectly guarded even though his hands were to his sides in no manner of defense.

"Why have you been dwindling in my immediate territory? Go back to the Southern Lands now."

"I don't think so, **Lord** Sesshomaru. You see, you have something I want, and I was a fool to just let you have it."

_He must be talking about Tenshika. He's a stalker._

A familiar scent passed the taiyokai's nose in coming closer to Sentai. The smell of the young woman that his brother traveled with was soaked all over Sentai... and not in the nicest of ways.

_He's worse than a stalker. He's a rapist._ "So, you desire my mate... just like you desired my brother's wench?"

Sentai chuckled. "Oh, so you smell her on me, do you? Yes, well she was rather enjoyable, but the one I _truly_ desire is the one that you call mate wrongly."

"Wrongly? I did not smell a claim upon her. Do not take women as yours if you do not have the proper claims upon them."

"Hn. Tenshika might think she's not mine, but she is. She's just not in her right of mine."

Sesshomaru was growing tired of the insults. Pulling out his sword, he pointed it at Sentai in a threat. "It matters not now. I've given you plenty of time to leave, now your welcome has worn out. For my mate's safety, you'll have to die."

"And for _my_ mate's claim, _you'll_ have to die."


	8. Wanting It the Hard Way

Two forces of metal clashed, powerful aftershocks spraying from the source, racking the trees of the forest. Sentai -his black-flamed arms his sword- and Sesshomaru's mighty Tokijin kissed in a ferial meeting. Pushing with their might, a force-field formed around the two, pushing the surrounding trees down to the ground with death and decomposing bark. Birds died instantly in flight to get away, dropping dead and weaker demons dissapeared where they stood.

Sentai grinded his teeth in strength as he pushed his arm harder against the tooth-made blade of the Tokijin. The face of the Western Lord, however, neither changed in his emotionless glare. But the strength Sesshomaru put out was equal to the ryu of the north.

The more they pushed, the more -seemingly- plague spread through the Western Land. Trees became black in seconds and wildlife dropped dead, including weaker demons. Ningens started to cough up blood and bleed from the inside, causing a slow, painful death.

Sesshomaru, starting to smell blood all around him, stopped the pushing and jumped a ways back, stopping the plague from spreading even more.

The Western Lord narrowed his eyes, thinking of why he smelled blood when none had been shed between him and Sentai. A small wind confirmed his guess.

_It's something about this ryu's arm... it causes diseases... I mustn't be cut by his arm..._

Aiming his nose towards the spread of the plague, his eyes twitched, smelling even more blood and decay. _I'll have to make sure that I don't draw out his full power, either. He's already destroyed a good piece of my lands and the plague had almost spread to my home... to Tenshika..._

Sentai smirked, flaming his hands even more. "I see you found the secret to my power. Yes, I'm very capable of causing sickness of a large scale if I'm pushed hard enough... the only reason your brother isn't dead was because I didn't use any of that power against him. Tells you how weak he is."

Sesshomaru scoffed, pointing the Tokijin back at the ryu. "You don't have to tell me how weak that hanyou is... too weak that I always seem to forget that he is kin to me... so your insult does nothing..."

Sentai snarled. The comment on Inuyasha was supposed to falter the Western Lord, but apparently, it would take more than a witty smite to push Sesshomaur off balance. Breathing in deeply, the ryu smirked, smelling his destruction.

"Usually I don't lust for the smell of blood, but when in the thick of battle, it seems to drive me to fight on. Don't you FEEL the extra adrenaline going through your demon veins? Doesn't it feel like you could do anything right now?" He whispered, smiling evilly towards Sesshomaru, who stared blankly at him, still pointing his weapon forward.

In truth, blood did spike the taiyokai's body. He felt more graceful, more powerful, and more capable of anything... and right now, he felt VERY capable of killing Sentai with his sword and -hopefully- his very claws...

* * *

Meditating under a tree, Miroku stood still, becoming one within his surroundings. He closed his eyes, sensing all the many creatures, good and bad, around him. He even became in tuned with the trees' heartbeats, telling their stories of many years.

_What the...?_

Suddenly, some of the distant trees stopped talking... their heartbeats stopped beating, and all became blank within them... and the forest became quieter by the second. More of the creatures stopped moving and more trees became heartless. Even some of the evil within the forest stopped their ways.

Highly startled, Miroku stood up to get a better look, only to see a moving blanket of death coming towards him. Bracing himself -fearing the worst- Miroku backed away slightly, hearing even more silence...

Then the silence stood still.

Uncovering his eyes, Miroku gasped again, looking to see the destruction before him... just before him. It looked like another world... where Miroku was in one... and the other was the Land of the death, where utter dead silence ruled over all. It was enough to send spiritual shivers down the monk's spine. In alarm, Miroku rushed to Kaede's village, sensing that the 'plague' could still move towards them.

* * *

"A blanket of destruction you say?"

"Yes, and of a large scale. It must have taken up at least 1/10 of the Western Lands."

Sango gasped, not able to image the sight the honshi was trying to describe to the rest of them.

"It was like... black, grey, and silence everywhere beyond the eye could see. And everything within the blanket was dead!"

"Instantly?" Inuyasha stated, his eyes widened.

"Right. It was the most disturbing sight of plague I've ever seen, and it seems to be coming from one source deep within the forest."

Kaede looked into the hut's fire, sighing. "Miroku, we should start protecting the village now, just incase the plague starts to move again."

"Right."

As Inuyasha asked more about the plague and Sango listened in interest, Kagome lay in the corner, smiling in her sleep. Lately, the young miko had been off in her own little world, day dreaming while her body still rested in recovery. She had a blush upon her all the time and even though her back was still in pain, Kagome's body seem to be in eternal bliss.

And Inuyasha had noticed this and was now asking himself... 'did Kagome really enjoy Sentai... just like my mother did...'

Watching Kagome wake from her sleep, still smiling, Inuyasha snarled slightly, his fist balling. Kagome sensed him tense and rubbed her eyes in concern.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou nodded his head, with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah... in fact, there is something wrong. I'd like to talk to you... NOW!"

Everyone looked towards the outburst, thinking Inuyasha had lost it under pressure. However, Kagome kept her gay expression, staying up as she straightened her skirt.

"Sure, Inuyasha. Let's go."

Not faltered by her perky attitude, Inuyasha lead the way into the forest, well away from the village. All the way there, the hanyou's nerves were picked, hearing the miko humming to herself and childishly playing with her hair. Even when she wenched from back pain, she giggled it off and kept following as if everything was right in the world.

Stopping at the god tree, Inuyasha turned around sharply, his eyes full of nothing but soul. THIS caught Kagome off guard.

"A-Are you okay?"

"Tell me the truth!"

"H-Huh?"

"What's been up with you? You've been nothing but fluff since you... recovered slightly from Sentai."

'Sentai' seemed to be the keyword to activate Kagome's dorment senses. Her face was stained red even more and she slightly whispered his name; the hint off to the hanyou's suspicions.

"So, I was right... you are lusting for Sentai!"

Kagome's childish ways was broken and her eyes were small in discovery. Her voice went into a stutter.

"I-Inuyasha.. please try to understand..."

"I want to understand why you find more in that rapist than me!"

The miko winched at the word 'rapist'. "P-please..."

"Well, tell me? Why that rapist?"

Again, another winch.

"Why him!"

"HE DIDN'T RAPE ME!"

He growled as Kagome looked to the grass blades. "Don't give me that! You were broken in body and soul. You were almost killed."

Kagome had tears in her eyes and shot back at the hanyou. "I wasn't broken! I was given... exactly what I wanted."

"K..Kagome..."

The miko turn around, her eyes covered by her banes. "Inuyasha... you can't... rape the willing..."

"Y-You... were willing?"

"Yes... I saw... ferocity in his eyes that I always wanted you to have. I want to have it... the hard way. I wanted it rough..."

And with that, Kagome had confessed. She was a sadist at heart, something Inuyasha never fulfilled to her. Kagome turned around, her eyes now revealing her soul.

"Inuyasha, I love you dearly... but... that night when Sentai came to me, I was in such need to be handled roughly, I gave into him. He tore at me, clawed at me, and he took me... and I admit... I loved ever minute of it... because I wanted it the hard way."

Kagome once again looked away, expecting a harsh string of curses and a dash into the forest... but heard laughter instead. Wholehearted laughter coming from her hanyou sweatheart. She looked back at him, gasping to see him smile for the first time since she was 'raped'. Swiftly, he made his way over to her, swiftly cradled her chin, and embraced her lips.

But not like he usually would. That kiss had the same ferocity in it that Sentai had... maybe even more!

And with that, Kagome knew Inuyasha would be... a little more rough around the edges with her from now on.

* * *

****

_Cough Cough!_ Well... I wasn't expecting that...

AhUh had become caught in the plague on his way to the fight. Knocked out by the forceful disease, it had collapsed, falling harshly to the ground and breaking one of his wings. Groaning slightly -still having enough strength to walk- the fire dragon ventured through the silent forest.

****

Sesshomaru-sama... and this other person... they have to stop fighting. The forest will die at this rate... and I don't know how much longer I have to survive... and Tenshika could be going into labor at any minute. I have to get to him...

And with that, AhUh continued its struggle towards its 'master' through the ningen born Land of the Dead.

* * *

O_h, Sesshomaru... come back soon._

Underneath most secluded Weeping Willow, Tenshika sat on her legs, panting slight as she felt them lock into position. This would be how she would birth their child, and as of now, she could feel the egg pushing its way out of her. Against her instincts, however, Tenshika held it in, waiting for Sesshomaru to return. Suddenly, Tenshika's concern spiked when she smelled the familiar scent of death and disease on a breeze's wings.

_AhUh... please make it back okay... Sesshomaru... don't be doing anything stupid..._


	9. Death Makes Room Life

_

* * *

**Clash! CLASH! BOOOM! Hssss...**_

The forces of power seem to shake the dead land back what little life it still had as Sesshomaru and Sentai continued to dive in and out of each other's attacks. Green whips lashes craved Sentai's skin and face while the Western Lord bored only a small cut upon his cheek. However, that proved to be more of an injury than anything... for his cheek stung with decay... and Sentai had cut him only minutes ago.

The Northern ryu Lord chuckled at the taiyoukai's anguish. "What's wrong, Sesshomaru-**sama**?" he mocked, "don't tell me a small cut is bothering you while I have bore more wounds that you."

A small scowl ripped across his face as he wiped blood from his stinging cheek. The Tokijin glowed in deep, soaked anger, wanting so badly to taste the blood of Sentai's heart on its tip.

And with that yoki increase, more of the forest died...

Sentai once again chuckled, rushing after Sesshomaru in attack. "Even your energy is killing the forest. No matter. My kingdom is the same; it'll be just like home!"

Before realizing that he had walked into a trap, Sentai was knocked to the ground with a back hand from the dog lord... a rather strong back hand...

Sentai coughed, unable to breath for a moment. Sesshomaru walked over to him, his eyes covered with his sweaty banes, but behind them his eyes shone red with annoyance.

"I grow tired of this fight... and you've killed enough my lands." Came a ferial whisper.

Raising the Tokijin, Sesshomaru struck for Sentai's neck, aiming to cut off his unwanted head. However, the Northern Lord was not about to be put down that easily. With his arm glowing dark black, he blocked the Tokijin once more, pushing against the blade to stand back into his feet. The two growled in strength, once again pushing their killing power out towards the land; both trying to take charge of the battle; both trying to knock the other off mental and physical peace.

Suddenly... the balance in power shifted.

With his whole body becoming engulfed in black flame, Sentai took the torch of strength in the power struggle. Shoving Sesshomaru off balance with the suddenly rush, there was an opening with his jagged nails at Sesshomaru's pail and unprotected neck...

****

NO!

With a mighty roar within the dead silent forest around them, a creature came rushing in to the Western Lord's aid. Pushing the attacking dragon at the right time, Sentai was knocked against a decaying tree, knocking down the tree and knocking out Sentai... for the moment...

Sesshomaru's eyes widen in surprise, not hearing the approaching creature coming before hand. Being even more surprised was finding out who had 'saved' him.

"AhUn... why are you here?"

Being unable to speak with anything other than dragons, the two-headed fire ryu was unable to explain itself. However, it did know sign language. Pointing one of its muzzles towards home, Sesshomaru knew why it had taken the toil and put itself in danger like that. Getting ready to rush off, the taiyokai was stopped by a flamed tree in front of him. Looking back with a further annoyed growl, he saw Sentai standing up weakly, apparently with a broken wing. However, his power had never felt greater.

"You shall not leave until I have your silver-haired face on a platter." He snarled, his nails twitching deceasing sanity...

_I don't have time. AhUn would not have come all the way out here if not for Tenshika._

Suddenly, with a small gasp escaping his lips, AhUn took a stand in front of him, looking posed to fight. As one of the heads kept an eye on Sentai, the other eyed Sesshomaru, grunting suddenly as if to say 'Get GOING! Don't just stand there!'.

Nodding, Sesshomaru once again made a dash for it, suddenly noticing how difficult it was to breath in the dead atmosphere. Sentai aimed for the disappearing white target, but AhUn stood in the way of fire, growling as he snapped at the hand outstretched.

The Northern Lord growled in dismay. "How dare you go against your own kind! Has that Lord brainwashed your mind as well?"

Being able to communicate with Sentai, AhUn growled... both heads having different, but high, levels of ferocity.

****

I need not be brainwashed to know that if Tenshika-sama was to be your mate, her future would not look bright, that it wouldn't.

A maniac chortle rang through the area, turning AhUn's noses up. Sentai's eyes looked broken of mental stability and balance. The dragon was now as sane as any other crazed lower-classed demon.

"If you take his side... then you will die as well."

****

If that's what it takes to insure Tenshika's baby gets to see daylight, then I will die trying to protect her.

... the sound of blood echoed as it splatters on the water-parched earth...

_

* * *

Here it comes..._

Coming in waves, a hoard of demons trying to escape the death bringing energy of Sentai's battle came rushing into Kaede's village, wanting to spread destruction along the way. As Miroku and Kaede stayed at the front of the village to protect it from the real danger of the 'death blanket', Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara worked hard to keep the demons at bay.

Then the purple death came into view, coming in quickly; as if being pulled by a magnet. The demon fly and ran away, being to frightened to cause further chaos. Miroku and Kaede braced themselves, their hands tightly closed within their other, chanting a shield spell.

But suddenly... the 'death blanket' stopped in its tracks. The village looked on in awe as the predicted death of them was not only stopping... but receding. The forest in the began to sprout once more; naked trees rebuilding their bark and plants blooming from their would-be tombs. However, in all of this... The God tree was never touched by the plague, protected forever.

Miroku sighed in peace, hearing the forest's voice once more._ Whatever stopped that... I'm glad for it. The silence was becoming unnerving._

_

* * *

_Not having time to notice the small increase in life within his lands. Sesshomaru jumped straight into his garden, striding through the organized brush in search of his laboring mate. Following the thickening scent of blood and dried strawberries, the taiyoukai ventured into the Willow area, seeing his mate from afar. Walking slowly, so as not to stress Tenshika more. A pained moan stung Sesshomaru's nerves. And then... he saw it... and a true, proud smile crept across the Western Lord's features.

Underneath the biggest and most secluded of the Weeping Willows, Tenshika's child had just been born a few minutes ago. Strange enough, it was a live-born, seeing as dragons laid eggs. Holding her first-born, Sesshomaru neared Tenshika, his newest emotion still showing.

Tears staining her cheeks from crying in laboring pain, the Southern ryu lord smiled weakly as the dog demon kneeled in front of her. He took a good look at the off-spring in his mate's arms.

His child had his silver locks and his fluffy white tail... It looked similar to himself when he was young... only he didn't have two small white horns sticking from the top of his hair... and he didn't have so much hair when was born. He didn't have white scales on his hands and white dragon claws either. Suddenly, Sesshomaru frowned, seeing that he wasn't with Tenshika when in labor, so the child wouldn't know him as its father.

"It's not too late. Her eyes haven't opened yet..." She spoke in a whisper.

The taiyoukai's eyes widen in hope, seeing that the child was a 'she' and that he was still the father. However, he was a little disappointed that he wasn't going to have a son so that he would have a heir to look over his lands.

_Oh well... I'll just have to make another one._ Sesshomaru joked, already making plans for another child.

Then, his daughter's eyes started to part. They were the most beautiful shade of emerald, more gorgeous than any jewel. The baby giggled suddenly and held out her claws, wanting to be held by the demon in front of her. Sesshomaru was taken that she was warming up to him so quickly.

Tenshika giggled weakly, smiling at Sesshomaru, "She wants to be held by her father..."

Hesitating a little, Sesshomaru slowly took the baby out of her hands, standing up from his kneeling. She giggled even more, smiling her first smile as she touched her daddy's face with one of her -rather sharp- claws... and unknowingly... on the stinging one...

Hissing slightly, the taiyokai recoiled, narrowing his eyes slightly at her in mock anger. The baby, however, was all but not amused and clapped her claws together. Tenshika chuckled nervously.

"Her claws with disappear with age... all of her dragon heritage will disappear except her horns and scales."

"We need a name..." Sesshomaru suddenly blurted, seeming to ignore Tenshika's last statement... totally absorbed with his child.

The dragoness was surprised by the behavior but smiled all the same. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Yoshi..."

Tenshika could have died of laughter right then and there. Such a silly and fun name couldn't have come from the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Yoshi... hai, that's the perfect name for her..."

Guess so. However, 'Yoshi' fit the child's personality well, since she took pleasure and seeing her father's annoyed expression when touching his wound. Silly and enjoyable.

Suddenly, the dragoness noticed the absence of her two-head companion. Looking up at Sesshomaru, her sky blue eyes reflected worry.

"Maru... AhUn... is it..."

Sesshomaru looked in the direction of where he had left the battle and sighed. Giving Yoshi back to her, he shook his head.

"I... can not say..."

Frowning, Tenshika looked away, tears starting to form at her eyes lashes... but the sound of soft fire brought both dog and dragon out of their doubt. Weakly, AhUn had flown back from the battle, one of the heads limp and knocked out. Tenshika smiles brightly, wanting to rush up and hug the dragon, but too weak in the legs to do such.

Sesshomaru nodded at the fateful dragon approvingly. "Arigato." Then noticed that his territory was returning back to normal..

AhUn growled back, accepting the 'thank you'. Walking over to Tenshika, it growled again, but in concern.

"I'm the one who should be concerned, AhUn... Are you going to be okay?"

****

Yes. Sentai... put up a good fight... but I managed, that I did...

Looking at Tenshika's little bundle in her arms, it sniffed at Yoshi, wanting to see the new life. Yoshi giggled at the tickling air of the snort and touched the conscious head, accidently poking his muzzle.

Recoiling slightly at the small pain, Sesshomaru scoffed, Tenshika sweatdropped and blushed... and the new baby, Yoshi, laughed all the same.

_This... will be an interesting beginning..._


	10. Epiloge: the Exiles

**Epiloge**_

* * *

_Yoshi was put through the ritural of the Dragons, making her the heir to either the Southern or the Western Lands. Sesshomaru was still not happy about Yoshi being a female, but he had plans for Tenshika in 'fixing' that. 

They had another child when Yoshi was 10 years old (which she still was an infant in human growth)...  
... which resulted in yet another female...

The Taiyokai gave up, accepting both of his children. Tenshika and Sesshomaru also had their tests in the Dragon tribe. The Taiyokai was not liked for killing Sentai and AhUn was almost put to death for treasion, but Tenshika stopped them, showing the children they raised. The tribe accepted them all.

On Inuyasha's and Kagome's wing, things were looking ill. The Well had become an open hole for demons to walk in and out of, even without the power of the Shikon Jewel to guild them through. Because of it, Kagome has stayed on the other side for ten years, keeping the ningenkai safe... and leaving Inuyasha alone. However, Kaede promised the hole to close in a month...

That was a year ago... Inuyasha still waited for her return, stopping his search for the jewel shards.

Shippo was accepted into a fox tribe and left the group, stating they were at a stand still and he helped none anyway. Miroku and Sango wished him good luck... while they started their relationship. However, Sango held a secret that may tear them appart as quickly as they bonded.

It's now been 25 years since Kagome left for the well and Yoshi and her younger sister, Asumi, have ruled the Southern Lands in Tenshika's absense.

While Yoshi rules with an iron and cold fist, Asumi tries to bring the waring Northern Lands of Koga's to connect with them. In her foolish action, Asumi has been exiled from the Southern Lands. An outcast from her own people, Asumi wanders Japan... finding a weak Inuyasha, whose been waiting for his love for over 30 years. In trying to heal Inuyasha, she starts to fall in love with him... but later figures out that he's her half uncle!

Finding that the hanyou in kin of her father, he brings him near the Western Lands so he could have a home. Coming near Sesshomaru's mansion, the two are almost killed by him, who is diguested by his own daughter for helping his poor excuse of a brother. It is then that Asumi also find out of her father's deep hatrad for Inuyasha.

"If he was about die, you rightfully should have let him. I'm ashamed of you."

Without the concent and knownledge of Tenshika, Sesshomaru exiled his own youngest daughter from the Western Lands... and also his own brother, saying it was the final straw by tainting his daughter. Exiled from both the Western and Southern Lands -and with the Northern Lands drapped in voilent war- Asumi and Inuyasha have nowhere else to go. With their families shuning them away, they traveled to the Eastern Lands, a lost land with unknown dangers. Asumi takes Inuyasha along, the hanyou no longer having the hope of Kagome's return nor the will to live... he saw no purpose in living any longer.

"One day... our families will want us back..."

And that day would have come soon... as a familiar figure flies over the forested Eastern Lands, looking for her daughter that her mate unrightfully exiled...

* * *

**_Sorry to give you all such a hard time about this cliffhanger, but that's it's truly going to be... a cliffhanger. Months and months of trials and I can honestly say I don't have to same love for 'Inuyasha' as I used to have. I don't have to vigor nor the want to write another Inuyasha story._**

**_Flame: You sound like such a bitch right now... _**

**_Ah shut up! XP I don't want them waiting on something they no longer are going to get_**

**_Flamer: This is very true._**

**_I'm just content on them enjoying this fic, even though I didn't wait nearly a year to say somethin'. Sorry about that too_**

**_Flamer: That's cause she's been on DeviantArt. She's a DA junkie now_**

**_grrrr... stomps on Flamer_**

**_Flamer: X.X;;;_**

**_So anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed this fic and I hope that you enjoy other fics in the Inuyasha section ._**


End file.
